


Such Family Business

by passumer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passumer/pseuds/passumer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是，Winchester家里的两个小孩，一个是Alpha，而另一个是Omega。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> ABO警告；自我润滑警告；mpreg提及但不会涉及情节。  
> licking警告。

    Sam是个Alpha，而Dean是个Omega。John有时候会有自己把猫和狗养在一起的错觉，这种感觉在Sam蹦出结，Dean发过情后特别强烈。有这么一段时间他们两个之间特别尴尬——作为弟弟的Sam先达到了性成熟，而Dean仍然甩着两条弯腿盼望着中间能长出个什么玩意儿。结果是他什么都没有长出来，反倒是屁股里流出了黏糊糊湿哒哒的液体。

这还不如继续尴尬呢，也太伤Dean的心了。他还以为自己是个顶天立地硬得像石头的Alpha。至少也得是Beta啊，湿漉漉的Omega是怎么回事啊？宇宙在跟他开玩笑吗？他一点都笑不出来。他把自己锁在浴室里把自己淹没在自己的气味里，一滴眼泪滑下他的脸颊。

Bobby在电话里推荐John把Sam和Dean分开来，口气跟养兔子似的。

“John，你必须得把他们分开来。看在发情期的份上，John，你完全没法想象这群小年轻折腾起来能变成什么样。”

John吸气，两肺全是Dean躲在厕所里也挡不住的气味：“你说得对。”

“他们会像带着胶水的吸铁石一样吸到一块儿，”Bobby加重语气，“两匹马拉着也分不开。”

John皱皱眉头，对Bobby的修辞哼了一声。接着Bobby问他Sam在哪里。

“在上学，”John看一眼手表，“马上就要回来了。”

“噢，那你可真得快点行动起来了。你得想想怎么跟Sam解释，怎样安排房间，以及狩猎……好，我知道你知道，但还有最重要的，你得去买些抑制剂。顺便一提，我是个Beta，如果真的有什么状况，你可以来找我。带着Sam或Dean，其中的一个，当然。”

后来Dean坐在床上，发着牢骚吞下了药丸，而Sam红着脸在旁边做作业。Sam知道发生了什么事情，John根本用不着面无表情地跟他说出这件事——刚进门他就能闻到他哥的气味，浓郁得能在空气里触摸到。

天啦，他哥哥是个Omega，而且发情了。

他们的老爸面无表情地给Dean买来了最强效果的抑制剂，但即使是这样他还是能隐隐约约闻到他哥哥身上散发出来的温柔的气味。那与原本笼罩在他身上的机油气味完全不一样，Dean闻起来像是跳进牛奶里游了三天三夜的青苹果，是人都忍不住想凑上去咬一口。这是Sam脑子里能想到的最纯洁的比喻。

John在Dean洗澡的时候把Sam叫进了自己的套房里。他们总是这样——兄弟一间房，John一间房。Sam对John的用意一清二楚，他带着作业纸走出房间的时候回头看了Dean的床一眼。他的哥哥——那个可怜的家伙（他只敢在心里这么说，要是让Dean听见他肯定会拿把刀子跑过来威胁他精贵的肉结）——拿被子整个罩住了自己，没有发出一点声音。他沉默着把自己的身体藏在被子里，因为残留的发情热而发抖。

Sam猜测他们三个人之间好长一段时间都得维持这种状态了，像是凝胶灌满了空气，连打喷嚏都能有延迟的状态。僵硬，更少的欢笑，更多的用来填补尴尬的打猎。不过Sam觉得这回打猎不会太多，考虑到Dean是个崭新的Omega，处在他崭新的发情期中。那便意味着Sam将更多地跟随父亲去打猎，而Dean将一个人躺在旅馆的床上，由于抑制剂作用的减退而浑身发烫。Sam都不敢感到抱歉，因为Dean的自尊心会像电线杆一样竖起来，在他露出担心表情的时候用手掌狠狠拍他的后脑勺。

John整段时间中没有对Dean的发情、Dean的omega身份发表过一句话。要知道，Winchester家里从来不缺善于沉默的人。但Dean很明白John对自己失望了，因为他对自己也是这么感觉的。他脑子里面装满了一万多个“原本”与“应该”，而命运却挑了被他埋在角落里的情节上演。扔下一句“你不稳定，现在不适合打猎”，John便带着Sam离开了四天。当他们回来时Dean正满脸血红地往喉咙里倒着抑制剂，下身赤裸，两腿大张，被子被踢到床尾。John默不作声地用眼神把Sam支到了自己的房间，然后关上门，帮Dean穿好衣服。

Dean那次发情维持了五天就结束了，不像人们常说的一个星期。最后一天Dean自己从床上爬下来，从披萨盒之间找出吃剩的抑制剂，把他们放进包里，和小刀和弹药离得远远的。最后他穿上皮衣，向Sam露出坏笑：“Sammygirl，要不要跟我去酒吧？”

那时Sam脑子里只有他哥躺在床上不穿裤子的样子，他脊背像是被人用鞭子甩了一把。他屏着呼吸低头继续写作业，耳垂通红。而后他听到John布置给Dean新的任务——一个简单的小案子，甚至用不着调查，只需要粗盐、热油和烈火。

Dean回来的时候John已经和Sam重复了不下十遍：准备好备用的抑制剂。不要在Dean发情的时候与他有直接的肢体接触。看好Dean不要让居心不轨的Alpha靠近他。怀孕对打猎没有丝毫好处。

“那如果Omega因为生理本能驱使而想要怀孕呢？”Sam不敢相信自己问出了这个问题。

“我，或者你，将必须把Dean绑在床上。”John是这样回答的，他的胡子因为喝过威士忌而闪着光。Sam马上就在脑子里想象出了那个画面，该死的又快又清晰。那不能怪他，他又不像John，成熟的Alpha，拥有一定程度的自控能力，他只是个新鲜的小Alpha，阴茎为每一次微小的勃起机会屏息等待着。

Dean转身进门时身上几乎在发光，似乎一次打猎能把他身上所有Omega的柔和光泽洗掉。Dean向促膝而坐的Sam和John惊讶地撩起嘴角，然后脱下肮脏的衬衫走进浴室里。Sam看呆了，在John叫了他第三遍名字的时候才回过头。

 

之后他们稀里糊涂地过了几个星期，Sam想Omega也许在发情期外与Alpha也没什么不同。他没再去想Dean，没再去想Omega，学校的课后作业已经让他焦头烂额了。John继续忙着狩猎，Dean陪同他闯荡在每一个闹鬼的小镇上。日子过得既快又轻。

直到，Dean的第二次发情就像是一块巨石一样砸了下来。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

第二次发情那段时间，他们正在堪萨斯狩猎，John在再三告诫Sam后，独自离开去收集资料。

事实上，发情前的夜晚还是挺风平浪静的。Sam和Dean挤在旅馆里的同一张床上，油腻腻的手指往纸盒里抓着薯条，疲倦的眼睛盯着电视。屏幕里的复制人把铁钉捅进掌心直穿手背时，Dean哼着把腿交错叠起来，Sam吞咽，把空了的盒子扔到地上。

“Dean。”Sam他刻意压低了声音，Dean听得出这一点。满脑子鬼点子的Sam，天知道他长头发下面装了个什么样的玩意儿。

“干嘛？”Dean摁下暂停，朝他弟挑起眉毛，“你对这种题材不感兴趣吗？也许下次我们可以借些甜心共舞之类的片子？”

Sam心里想，该死的，每次都是这样，不是沉默就是转移话题，他真是恨死Dean这点了。但他决定就是现在了——现在John不在，而且他确信Dean不会因为任何他问的问题而发怒到摔门而走——John下了命令他们必须待在旅馆里，而Dean是个好士兵。他决定抓住现在这个机会来问自己哥哥一些问题，一些自他哥上次发情开始就在他脑子里一天三十遍打转的问题。

Sam咬着下嘴唇。他的刘海该剪了，都快遮住他的眼睛了。

“Dean，我想跟你谈谈。”

“谈什么？”Dean瞪着眼睛看他，几乎让Sam觉得自己伤到他了。他把油污擦在床罩上，然后小心翼翼地开口，“关于我是个，呃，Alpha，你是个，呃，Omega的事情？”

Dean伸出舌头润湿了嘴唇，接着吸了一下下嘴唇。Sam又看呆了，他的视线完全被困在了那一小块红润的嘴唇上。

“我不知道这有什么好谈的，伙计。”Dean闭上眼睛仰靠在床头。

Sam表情柔和下来。他盘腿坐起身来面朝着Dean：“我知道你一直都想成为Alpha。”

这句话像是有实体一样射在Dean身上。Dean睁开眼睛，随意地看着窗帘或者床罩，总之不是Sam：“Sammy，你哥哥今天困啦。我眼睛里全是沙子，我困得不行了，行行好让老哥先睡吧。”

但是，Sam是这样一个标准的小混蛋，他在Dean翻身下床的时候抓住了他哥的胳膊。

“你必须和我……”

而Dean像是只被点燃导火线的炸弹突然从床上蹦了起来。

“必须，嗯？你想谈什么？‘噢，我哥是个Omega，不过那没关系，因为我是个Alpha’，嗯？‘我哥是个Omega，所以我很担心他以后会跪在地上求别人操他’，嗯？”Dean说完以后用虎口擦过嘴唇，背朝Sam面向窗外。Sam在电视机荧光下可以看到Dean在发抖——他从来没见过他哥这样，他都说不出他哥处于那种情绪。愤怒，失望，嫉妒？他从没想过自己的一句话可以把Dean炸成这样。他也不想Dean用这种口气、这种语言表述自己Omega的身份。

“我很抱歉，Dean。”

Dean还在发抖，Sam不知道该做些什么。他笨拙地开口：“我只是想确认你感觉就像以前一样好。”

Dean侧过头，Sam怀疑自己看到了发红的眼角。

“我好得不得了。Sam，你听好了，我好得不能再好。我现在就可以出去去搞定他妈的五六个案子，酒吧里的小妞们还是会像以前一样给我递号码。我不过是中间那玩意儿跟你不一样，别想得我就得跟其他Omega一样整天哭哭啼啼湿漉漉的。操，这个世界很奇怪，你知道吗？人们难道以为Omega都用生殖器思考而不是用脖子上的那玩意儿？”

Sam知道Dean没有睡好，因为当Dean翻动在床上时他也依然睁着眼睛。Dean当时太激动，以至于Sam都忘记去问剩下的问题。

但剩下的问题，在第二天得到了解答。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

Sam从学校走回旅馆。进旅馆大门的时候他就知道有事情发生了——他闻到了气味。整个旅馆闻起来就跟个水果店似的。

“Dean？”

他飞快地奔跑，心跳得快撞开胸口。他打开门，没有找到Dean。他在桌上看到了倾倒的杯子和散落在地上的抑制剂。

“Dean！”

他扑到浴室门前，用脚后跟踹开了门。

门后的景象成了后面几个月Sam挥之不去的梦中的内容。

Dean第二次发情了。他蜷缩在浴室的浴缸里，冷水从头顶的花洒降落在他发红的皮肤上。湿透的衣服像死掉的鱼一样贴在他的胸口，随着他胸口的起伏困难地呼吸着。Dean的眼眶显出高热的红色，碎发服帖地贴在前额，看起来要命的脆弱和诱人（Sam不会告诉Dean）。当然这些不是最要命的，最要命的是——该死，那股气味。那股气味像是可以自动找到Sam身上所有的毛孔，一个劲地往他身体里钻，集合在他的生殖器上，把它填满拔高。Sam被自己强烈的反应吓到，然后他忽然想起Dean前一天晚上发表的言论，此刻讽刺仿佛得能捅穿一切。

“给我，把，抑制剂拿过来。”Dean手指抓上浴缸沿，咬牙切齿。模糊的呻吟。Sam发觉这个时候Dean的眼睛被皮肤衬得更绿了。他现在只想蹲下来，把手指伸进他哥饱满血红的嘴唇搅啊搅的。他甚至想直接就……这样是不是挺变态的？

“你他妈倒是去拿啊？要我跪下来求你吗？”

 

一个半小时后，Dean穿着浴袍，赤着脚坐在床上捏着遥控器。看上去就像一只被惹恼的母鸡——Sam不会说出来的。他处理完Dean的事情（喂抑制剂、拿来浴袍、吹干哥哥的头发、把哥哥扶到床上）后，关上厕所门、闻着Dean剩余的气味手淫——Sam也不会说出来的。他现在所要做的只是，乖巧地当一个假装没有闻着哥哥气味手淫过的好男孩。

操，这叫他怎么做得到？

在精神上平静下来后，他跟John打了个电话把Dean情况告诉了他。

“又发情了？”John听起来不是很惊讶，但是声音紧绷。

“对。”

“抑制剂够吗？加上我上次放在你那里备用的？”

“用光了。备用的也没了。”

那端沉默了。Sam食指敲着手机后壳。

“这次狩猎还没结束？是遇到麻烦了吗，Daddy？”

叹息声贴着话筒钻进Sam的耳朵，John听起来疲惫到了极点，“Bobby给我的咒语是错误的。我错过了这次鬼魂出现的循环点，只能再等等。”

“还要几天？”

“不清楚。”

John挂断电话的时候Sam愤怒得几乎想把手机扔进马桶。John不能这样对待Dean的整件事。当Dean在这种情况下发情时John没有丝毫赶来的念头，如果他是在用这种方式表达对Dean是个Omega这件事的失望，那他成功了。他连自己儿子的发情期都搞不定，那去他的狩猎。去他的拯救和复仇。

John后来发来一条写着地址的短信，告诉他可以去哪个地方购买抑制剂。Sam额头靠着瓷砖冷静自己，接着笑了起来。他觉得自己像是要去给女朋友买卫生棉条。

 

当Sam确保Dean吞下足够剂量的药物后，他把Dean裹进粗糙的被子里。Dean手里环抱着滚烫的杯子，在热气升腾起来的时候鼓起脸颊往杯子里吹气。

“Dean。”

“我很好，写你的几何作业去。”

Sam偷偷地在心里接了句“好个屁”。他盯着Dean，而Dean依旧盯着手里的热水。

“不要偷看我，Sam，你哥可是个危险的Omega。”Dean颧骨是玫瑰色的，他在说话的时候头朝下埋进手心的杯子里。他瞧都没有瞧Sam一眼，像只孵蛋的母鸡。

“如果你不舒服你一定要告诉我。”

Dean挑起眉毛朝着Sam打开浴袍，“告诉你又怎样，huh？你觉得我这个身体在不舒服的时候会憋着吗？Sammy？”

Sam一下子就脸红了。屋子里还残留着一些气味，不知怎么地它们都很有方向性地往他的鼻尖冲。他扔下手里的圆规，然后拿起餐巾纸用力地擤了一把鼻涕，恶狠狠地扔进垃圾桶里。Dean合拢衣服，用咳嗽填补尴尬。上帝啊，Sam在心里轻轻地喊，他们这样还算正常的兄弟吗？Dean刚刚那下算是引诱吗？讲真，Dean，一个Omega，掀开衣服给Sam，一个Alpha看？

而事实是，他们还能更变态点。

Sam没睡下多久后就听到身后窸窸窣窣的声音响个不停。Dean似乎有翻不完的身，Sam也没有多在意——直到他自己的阴茎肿胀贴上小腹，而身后的兄弟往空气里挤出一句细微的呻吟。

Sam旋亮床头灯，从床上直接坐了起来。空气全是厚重的Dean的气味，他都能用发端感觉到。他的双腿在大脑扔出“抑制剂怎么失效了”的问题之前就行动了，而当他真正找回意识时他发现自己正把头拱在Dean脖颈与下颚接壤的地方。他用舌头舔那块滚烫的皮肤，而Dean抱着他的脑袋，手指像夹子一样固定在他的长头发里。他睁开眼睛抬起下巴，双手从Dean的肩胛骨滑到了脸颊上。Dean睁开眼睛，两颗眼珠亮得惊人。

Sam向Dean作出“什么”的口型，Dean喃喃地说着“天杀的发情热”。Dean伸出手去点Sam鼻梁旁边的痣，然后伸出舌尖从痣往下舔出一道湿痕，最后滑进Sam的嘴里。他觉得自己像是个加满油的内燃机，浑身的骨头都轰隆隆地在尖叫，而Sam把他的舌头都快吸进肚子里了，他的舌根都被他吮得发疼，但他依旧拒绝不了。他下面湿透了，粘液不断地从他的洞口溢出，代替他上面的嘴发表着自己准备好被操的宣言。

全都乱作一团。Dean能感觉到Sam的阴茎隔着布料抵着自己的肚子，他的洞口因为这个认知而兴奋地收缩，发出粘腻的水声。

“操你，Sammy，”Dean红着脸把Sam摁回床上，发情热让他失去了大部分的体力，更确切的来说他是用体重把Sam固定在了床垫里。他骑在Sam的腰上，Sam则自然自动地把双手放在了他的两片臀瓣上，像是捧着地球仪一样握紧，手指陷进肉里。Dean颤抖着仰起头，再躬下上身，额头隔着几根被汗湿的刘海压在Sam额头上，“行行好，Sam。我是你哥，现在我力气比你小，而且等会儿我会求着你操我，所以趁我现在有点意识，你得把我绑在床上，然后去外面好好找个Beta或者Alpha干上一炮。”他继续说话，“这……这太疯狂了。Dad回来会杀了我的。”

但是Sam是个Alpha。铁打肉做的Alpha，他的囊袋里已经灌满了精液而且肉结肿胀，这比让他在悬崖尽头刹车还要困难。他手里依然捏着Dean的臀部，他得确保自己进去的时候Dean将会是松松软软的，像个浇满蜜糖的小松饼。Sam贴着Dean的脖子嘶哑地说话，不管不顾Dean刚才的抗议；Dean从没想过Alpha的生殖器官可以激发出他的下流人格。他是这样沙哑地说的：

“Dean，你想要我的肉结吗？Huh？想要吗？想要我插进来狠狠地操你吗？Babe，你看看你自己，”他把大拇指摁进Dean的唇缝，让指纹和黏滑的舌苔摩擦在一块儿，“那么饥渴，那么滚烫，不管是这里，”他挤压着Dean的舌尖，然后伸手往下，滑进了Dean的拳击短裤里，展开手掌挨上那湿漉漉的一片，“还是这里。”

Dean差点跳起来。他沉下上身坐在Sam的手掌上，心里嘀嘀咕咕地想着难道每个Alpha都是天生的性爱大师吗？因为，Sam的手正稳稳当当地把他打开，一根手指搓着他洞口的褶皱，而后一个一个指节地蹭进去，最后他的洞口咬住了Sam的指尾——手指把他的理智顶出脑壳扔到房间角落里。他腾出双手撑在Sam身后的墙壁上，那让他的胸口距离Sam该死得近，而那混蛋还真咬上了他的乳头，牙齿从红肿的乳晕犁向敏感的乳尖。Dean在他上方一阵颤动。

Sam单手把他侧着抱起来以能更方便得用手指把Dean打开。Dean都不敢相信几个小时前那双手摸的是圆规和铅笔。他的Alpha弟弟真的要把他弄疯了，用手指把他操得呼吸困难，天啊，他真的，真的想就这样晃着屁股求Sam直接上了他了。

就在Sam打算把第三根手指也塞进Dean饥渴的屁股的时候，房间门被一阵拳头砸响。“傻蛋，蠢货们快把门开开！”

Dean焦虑地回头看，但身体依旧晃动在Sam的手指上。

“Sam，Dean，我是Bobby，你们两个兔崽子要是没乱搞到一块儿就他妈的给我过来开门！”

Dean用力地吞着Sam的手指，他屁股里像是打翻了一瓶润滑油。Sam腾出手撩着自己勃起粗大的阴茎，他特别照顾了自己的龟头，用从Dean屁股里流出来的液体把它蹭得亮亮的，在Dean的臀瓣之间耀武扬威。

门外安静了下来。然后是一声巨响，Bobby把门给踢开了。

“上帝他妈的靴子！……”被敲晕前Dean听到Bobby这样喊道。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

Dean醒来的时候Bobby正用帽檐下那双滴溜圆的眼睛看着他。但当Dean从被子里伸出手想打个招呼时，对方眼神又飘忽起来。中年男人咳嗽了一声，从桌上拿起咖啡杯，往喉咙里猛灌。他的眼睛周围是青黑色的眼圈。

Dean垂下手挠了一下后脑勺，清了清嗓子：“早上好，Bobby。”

“现在是下午。”

“噢，那下午好。不知道现在能不能赶上我的早午餐。我想要一份不加洋葱片的猪肉吉士汉堡。”

“Dean。”

上帝啦，Dean想，一般有人这样叫他名字的时候意味着一段长长的对话。他把戳在被单外面的脚趾缩回，整个人缩进了被窝里。他现在一点都不想来一场痛彻心扉的谈心，为什么所有人都想和他谈一谈呢？特别是在他不想谈话的时候？不管是Bobby还是Sammy。

Sammy。

粘稠的记忆涌回他的脑子，把血液挤进他的脸颊。他整个人都突然僵硬起来。要命了。完蛋了。他们昨天晚上干了什么？他们昨天晚上搞上了。完了。真枪实弹地。他差点就坐在Sam的，呃，肉结上了。他记得那种热度——像是脚底着了火，烧遍了他的全身，唯一的解决方案是往Sam身上蹭把火给熄灭；而Sam那个混蛋，咬着他的耳朵说了一堆乱七八糟的话，把他钉在自己的手指上。Dean咬着舌尖继续回忆——的确，他是发情了，可是Sam给他吃了足够的抑制剂，昨天晚上本应该是风平浪静，不应该结束在他倒在Sam身上；不应该结束在Bobby把门踢开，拳头挨在他的太阳穴上。他都不敢相信——他是想说——天哪，那是他弟弟。

“Sam去图书馆了，说是要查些资料。”Bobby又喝了口咖啡，接着从胸口的口袋里拿出一些蓝色的小药片。他起身从背包里拿出一瓶水，拧开递给了Dean。这个细节让Dean火冒三丈，但他现在没力气抱怨。他在想，天啊，那是乱伦。

“吃了这些。”

“我吃过抑制剂了。”Dean嘟囔。

“这是避孕药。”

Dean张开嘴巴，一开一合但说不出一句话。他瞪着Bobby，而Bobby似乎早已下定决心用更大的力气回瞪他。

“哦，”最后他从Bobby抓过药片，松开手，低下头看着那些蓝色的、据说是可以把小生命从Omega子宫里铲走的药片。他抬起头对Bobby露出紧绷的笑容：“我是个会怀孕的Omega，而且刚刚差点和自己弟弟操上，所以真该吃点什么避孕药来以防万一的。”

“……你不必这样说自己，Dean。”

Dean拿起水瓶把药片扔进嘴里，挑起眉毛，乜斜着Bobby把药片咽了下去，然后把水瓶扔给Bobby，枕着手臂重新躺回床上。他不想说话，想着也许可以的话，就这样躺上七十年也挺好。这个世界真荒唐，他怀疑自己出生的时候排在了硬汉队伍的末端，神抱歉地摸着他的额头跟他说“抱歉我们Alpha的名额用光啦，不介意的话请做个Omega吧”。操他的。只是一次发情热就能让一个满手是茧的猎人滚落在随便一个Alpha的裤裆下，仿佛生理和心理被刀劈开在世界的两端。

不过生殖器已经长在他身上了，他没法用个铁锹或者其他什么来改变自己。现在更加让他头痛的是——他跟Sam搞上了？这是乱伦啊，伙计。他怎么也不该和他那个前几个月刚长出肉结、满头长发的弟弟搞上啊。他真的有那么好闻吗？

“John打了电话，他不是很放心你们。然后我就马上赶来了，”Bobby自顾自地说了起来，眼珠子滚来滚去，“我没想到这边晚上还挺冷的，而且，呃，看起来我来得还真是时候。”

“你看到了？”

“老天爷，Dean，我看到了。对于一个Beta来说这有点太刺激了，”Bobby顿了顿，压低帽檐，“呆瓜，你知道我把你们分开来花了多大力气吗？”

Dean撑起上身，把腿移到床边，发现自己穿着一条颜色奇怪的拳击短裤。他回头瞟了Bobby一眼，后者却移开了眼睛，发出干燥的咳嗽声。

“卖给Sam抑制剂的家伙大概看出来Sam对这些并不是很熟悉，给的药剂纯度不是很高，所以药剂的效果持续时间比较短。”

“Dad告诉他去买的？抑制剂不是在药店里买的吗？”

“呃，”Bobby偏头，“John知道一些渠道，可以买到比较便宜的抑制剂。我带来了些比较靠谱的，应该可以帮你撑过这次了。”

Dean连挑眉毛的力气都没有。他朝Bobby笑笑，然后从床上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地走进了浴室。

与此同时，Sam坐在附近公园的长凳上。树荫里撒着金黄的碎片，在Sam头顶摇晃着。

自Bobby从他身上扯开Dean起他就没有合上过眼。他知道自己做了什么，自己说过什么，他也记得Dean对他说过什么，Dean屁股摸起来是什么感觉的。操。

Bobby当时把Dean用被子裹起来，把比他还要壮实的Dean抱进了浴室，连尴尬的时间都不留给他。他坐在床头，衣服混乱，短裤拉到膝盖，阴茎戳在空气里。脉搏像是跳蚤，突突地跳在他的全身。他记得自己重新躺回自己的床上，趁Bobby还在浴室里处理Dean时，咬着被子用手解除了自己下腹的压力。

不眠之夜。Bobby坐在桌子旁边两只小眼睛在黑暗里亮晶晶的，看管着他们——搞得像他一移开眼他们两个又会凑到一块儿去似的。Sam第三百次转身的时候，床垫嘎吱了一声。那一刻他决定不要继续躺在这恶心的被子里了，他从床上跳起来，在Bobby的注视下穿上牛仔裤，脚踢进靴子。他告诉Bobby要去图书馆，在打开门离开时Bobby不发一语目送他的眼神让他觉得脖子滚烫。

然后他就坐到了这里，公园里的长凳上，从清晨到午后。鸽子围在他的脚边摇头晃脑。

他可不能就这样坐到晚上，他总得回去，总得去面对……Dean。他的哥哥。Dean一定不知道自己可以发出那样的声音，不知道自己可以把腰折成那样，不知道自己的眼睛在混着欲望时有多迷人。他不知道自己吻起来有多好。他的舌头尝起来像蜂蜜。

Sam调整坐姿，把飞到长凳上的鸽子拍开，但是更多的鸽子降落在他的身边，如同他的思绪。他不应该这么做的。他应该按照指令把Dean绑在床上……不。他的大脑还太兴奋没法处理这个画面。总之他不应该就这样扑到他哥哥身上。

他猜那就是所谓炙热的发情热能对一个Alpha产生的影响。他的手脚根本不听他的。Dean也是相同处境，他像被围困在最美好的困境里，混乱而又耀眼。他怎么以前没有发现呢？他的兄弟就像一袋他幼年时因为看不懂文字而放在橱柜深处的糖豆，而现在却值得一切的翻箱倒柜。这和他在学校里见到的未成熟人之间的小打小闹不一样——这是宇宙级的接触，他能用他的肉结感受到那股热意。还有滑腻的大腿根部，蒙着汗水的皮肤之间的摩擦。

天啊，他根本顾不上这算不算是乱伦，他也顾不上Bobby和Daddy。这事只与他和Dean有关，而且他现在已经理清思路了。

他对着一只鸽子傻笑起来，手指掐进了牛仔裤上的破洞。然后他松开手，赶走身边嘀嘀咕咕的鸽子，往旅馆的方向飞奔。

 

“Dean！”

床上没有Dean。浴室里？也没有。当他乒乒乓乓地关上门，抱着后脑勺环顾四周时，发现了桌边的一团阴影。

“Sammy。”那团阴影喊道，嗓音低沉。

“……Dad？你怎么……？”

John移开椅子走出来，眼神疲倦，“我让Bobby把Dean带到他的地方去了。目前状况来看，这样是最好的选择。”

他的手拍上Sam的肩膀。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

Bobby的车几乎是咆哮着前进的，脆弱得像是每快一码就会有不同的零件从车身掉落下来。Dean从副驾驶里坐起身来打量车内，努了努嘴后重新陷进椅背里。

“你有一辆很特殊的福特。”

“他还是能跑的。”Bobby瞟了Dean一眼，“混球，我知道他已经经不起长途了，但是相信我，在我那地方这家伙算年龄小的了。”

“我知道，”Dean回头盯着后视镜，看着镜面里的参差的树木一颗颗被挤到角落，“修理厂最近怎么样？”

“还能怎么样，总是些车子而已。几乎没什么人，偶尔会有玩改装车的人过来撬个面板或者保险杠什么的。没完没了的电话。”

Bobby握着方向盘，在拐角处的时候手肘戳到了大腿上。

“你是在同情我吗，这个眼神，Dean？你和Sam十多年前还光着屁股在我那里玩得不想回家，John用两罐甘米熊才把你们俩骗上回家的车。”

Bobby又拐了个弯。高耸入云的树木自此消失，道路两侧更替为低矮的草丛。群鸟尖叫着穿过火红的落日飞回他们身后的林子。Dean把连帽衫拉到最顶端，拉链在狭小的空间里咔哒着。

“Dean？哦，该死，”Bobby轻轻拍了一下方向盘，“我不该提Sam。”

“……没事，你只是不小心提到了我的弟弟。也许……”他在口袋里摸索了一会儿，然后他手上多出了个布满划痕的手机。他翻开手机，看着屏幕直到荧光熄灭。

“你想打个电话？”

Dean又按亮了屏幕。荧光闪动在他的脸颊上，在逐渐暗下来的车厢里显得有些刺眼。

“我想先睡一觉。”他合上手机，背向Bobby把上身靠在车门上。

到了修理厂的时候，天已全黑。Bobby在不小心碰倒了一个黄铜器皿、不小心踢倒了一摞写满拉丁文的手抄本后，终于清理干净了楼上的卧室。Dean靠着旁边的墙壁往房间里看了一眼，“我记得这里。”

“你没法不记得，”Bobby掸着身上的灰，伸手去够Dean手里的行李袋。Dean侧过肩膀。

“……好吧。你可以随便干你想干的，但是不准拨付费电话。”Bobby从门正中央让开，“床底有些杂志，都是以前你和，”他顿了顿，咳嗽几声（听起来假得要命，Dean想），“Sam以前留下的，无聊的话可以翻翻。我去收拾一下厨房，看看能不能给你搞个三明治。”

“也许你可以搞个——”

“冰箱里没馅儿了！Dean。主人在家，客人闭嘴。”

Dean微笑着走进房间，把旅行包扔进椅子里，伴随着Bobby在楼下的大喊“别把我做的木椅给砸坏了”把自己摔上了床。床垫因为突然增加的负重嘎吱响起来，就像十多年前他跟Sam——Sammy，在这张床上蹦来跳去时一样。

那真的是很遥远的记忆。很多很多的玩笑和争吵，但大多数时间里都是Dean让着Sam。让他选择电视节目和早餐谷物的种类，果汁还是牛奶。对，他想起来，他们到了Bobby这儿会玩得比平时更疯，因为Bobby那时候是个会在每个口袋里都藏糖的古怪叔叔，批评的话像是全被他鼻孔下的翘翘胡子给吸收了。他们从附近的百货店用给Bobby清理车库赚来的钱买过期的杂志，Dean的视线永远停留在奇怪的比基尼上，而Sam尽自己所能地撕下每一张关于树木、杂草、昆虫的页面。偶然视线交汇，而且手上如果正好有一根蜡笔的话，他们会呼喊着扑到床上，在空白的扉页上胡乱作画。

Dean又想起了些东西，他从床底把放着杂志的旧盒子拖拉了出来，再侧身拉亮了床头的灯。他拿起一本漫画杂志，吹跑上面的灰尘，随手翻了几页又扔到一旁的地上。然后再拿起另一本。再另一本。他的动作在看到一本猛男封面的杂志时慢了下来，把它缓缓地拿起来，翻开封面。

里面夹着一张纸。当然夹着一张纸，Dean永远都记得这个。一幅他和Sam共同完成的画。Dean画了个扎辫子的Sam，用马克笔在Sam自己用蜡笔狠狠涂上去的肌肉上画了好几个蝴蝶结。Dean画的自己则被Sam涂瞎了一只眼睛，脸上划满伤口，动作模仿着封面上的肌肉男。画面底部是一排全部大写的字母，“ALPHAS WE WILL BE”。“Alpha”还被着重地圈了出来，旁边打着一个小箭头“只有我，呆瓜。——Dean（旁边还画了个小小的肉结，Sam似乎嘲笑过那是个仙人掌）”。

Dean把书合拢摔在了地上。封面上的猛男笑容灿烂，胸肌的地方因为褶皱而显得有些奇怪；Dean躬下身子把男人讨厌的笑脸掀起来拍在地上，没脱鞋子直接把脚移到了床上，整个人陷进床里。风从窗户灌进来，窗帘被吹得左摇右摆。他听着自己呼吸的声音。抑制剂的副作用让他又困了起来，胃里沉甸甸的，仿佛药剂正在压下胃底焦灼的热火。

等他醒来时他嗓子干得要命。手机在他口袋里震动着，他在黑暗里睁大眼睛，跨过放在床头的三明治拉亮了灯。他捏着手机直到它震动停止。

寂静。

他从床上直挺挺地坐了起来，打开手机。一列表的未接电话。他咬着嘴唇把光标一下下地按到S开头的名字上。

“……Dean？Dean！天哪，你终于给我回应了，Dean，你还好吗？Dad说Bobby把你带走了。天啊，你还好吗？”

“别嚷嚷我的名字我要聋了。我很好，”他为自己粗哑的声音皱了皱眉头，“呃，还有Bobby亲手制作的三明治，惊喜！里面有鲑鱼。”

“Dean，我很，我很担心你。”

“嗯，对。”

“嗯，对？——这就是你要说的？”

“伙计，是你先打电话给我的。赌五美元你在浴室里。”

Sam听起来很焦急，声音压得很低，“Dad在外面已经睡着了，他整个傍晚都盯着我。还有整个晚上。太可笑了。”

“提醒一下，浴室里有我最喜欢的一瓶须后水，下午走得太急了，你帮我收起来。”Dean踢开鞋子，像苍蝇一样脱掉了袜子。他钻进被子里，手机贴着耳朵。

“呃。Dean。我们，我们换了一间旅馆。”

那不在Dean的预料之外。但紧接着一种罕见的尴尬从电话那头传到Dean这端，仿佛先前的轻松只是为了积蓄起这一刻的尴尬。只有电流产生的杂音砸在他的耳膜上。Dean觉得胸闷，他几乎能想象出Sam脸上僵硬的表情，如果有电话线的话他弟弟应该已经绕了一手圈圈。Sammy，总是这样。

“噢。当然，”Dean听到自己的声音突兀地回响在听筒里，“原来那间是得通通风。”

“不是，Dean，Dad和我……”

“我的脑子现在没法处理包括了三个人的句子，Sammy，你能稍微直率点吗？”

他们没有一次电话打成这样。说实话他们也没有打过多少次电话，考虑到John总是把他们一块儿扔在车后座满美国跑。Dean最多在Sam放学时摁下那个绿色的小按钮，告诉Sam自己停在了哪颗树荫底下。没有一次，没有一次像这样。

“噢。好吧。对于那天晚上的事情，我很抱歉。”

天啊，Dean暗叫，接着朝天花板翻了个白眼。他把手机拖离一个手臂的距离，再拧着眉头重新贴到耳廓上。Sam又开始大呼小叫起来。

“我今天晚上会做一个你叫着我名字的噩梦。”

“别这样，Dean，你必须和我说说这个，别开玩笑了。我在公园里思考了一上午，你必须听我说完，我……”

“不。不。不。记住。你老哥我还在他妈的发情期里，吃着他妈的抑制剂，而且那个副作用真是他妈的惊人，我累得像是可以睡上一万年，Sam！拜。托。你可以明天继续打给我。”

这是Dean第一次挂Sam电话，感觉像是摔碎了一个好不容易做成功的大玻璃罐头。他甩上手机，扔到床尾，熄了电灯。

三分钟以后Dean爬起来拍亮了灯，吃了那个放在床头的三明治。

 

Dean晚上做梦了，但第二天Sam没有打电话。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

John一点都没有隐藏的念头。他像是把目的全部贴在了墙上让Sam看得清清楚楚。他找了个佛罗里达的案子，把Sam留在堪萨斯一家湿漉漉的旅馆里，告诉他除了图书馆和学校哪儿都不许去。Dean跟他打过一两个电话——告诉他自己在查的案子还有从Bobby地下室里找到的据说可以召唤魔鬼的拉丁语书，挂电话前问了他的地址。

Dean不提那件事。Sam觉得Dean希望自己也不要提。

他活在一个个披萨盒子、中餐塑料袋中间，油渍渗透作业纸，桌上放着没封口的谷物颗粒。Dean寄来了明信片，大峡谷或者瀑布。Sam用拇指和食指捏着厚厚的纸片，凑上鼻子想从墨水味儿中间找到一丝Dean的气味。有时候有，有时候没有。如果有的话Sam就跑进厕所，在里面呆上半个小时或者更长的时间。

浴缸里的Dean。浑身湿透的Dean。脸颊通红，头发服帖的Dean。扭动在他身上、因为他的话裹紧他手指的Dean。Sam滑落在地上，背靠着冰冷的瓷砖，滚烫的额头贴在洗漱台上，身体抖动得像一片树叶。

相同景象也出现在他的梦里。John偶尔回来的日子里他总希望自己每天早上是侧躺着醒来的。他一个人过完了自己的生日，而Dean的明信片在一个星期之后才到。明信片上的字歪歪扭扭，甚至拼错了“ADULT”。

旅馆前台插上了康乃馨。天气开始热起来了。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

Bobby找到Dean的时候Dean正在喝下他的第一万杯酒。Bobby问他“你知道我是谁吗”，Dean却淌着鼻涕朝空气里喊着“用不着抱歉”。稍微清醒点的时候Dean感到非常后悔，他坐在Bobby手工制作的椅子里捂住眼睛，“我的天啦。那个酒吧里的调酒师一开始还对我抛了媚眼。”

“也许她假睫毛掉进眼睛里了。”Bobby一边往热水里搅着蜂蜜一边抬头看Dean。

Dean摇摇头，“呃，那家伙是个，比我还要高半个头的大家伙。是他，不是她，”然后他顿了顿，慢吞吞地翻了个白眼，“上帝啊，我以前不会这样说话的。”

Bobby把勺子在杯子边沿敲了敲，接着递给Dean，“你以前会注意到‘比你高半个头的大家伙吗’？”

Dean呻吟了一声捂住额角，“Bobby你再说一句话就算得上是谋杀了——”

“拿着，喝掉。”

Dean倒在椅子里一小口一小口地吸着热蜂蜜茶。

“别说话，Bobby。我头很痛。”

Bobby瞪大眼睛（Dean晕乎乎地开始担心眼珠子会不会掉出来了），“我甚至没说一个单词。Jesus，小男孩，你到底喝了多少？”

Dean皱起脸，脸鼓得像充气的河豚。

“一两杯吧，我猜。”

Bobby静静地看着他。

“……好吧，八杯，不会更多了。”

“你为什么又去酒吧？”

“太阳为什么升起来？”

“Dean，我很担心你。”

类似的话Dean几个星期前听到过。他头又开始痛起来。

“你应该留个字条，我提醒你不止一次了。而且你不该在刚发完情就跑到酒吧去——我知道你会说你发情期已经稳定下来了而且身上只有，什么，哈密瓜沐浴露的味道？但是Dean，小心为上。还有，少喝点酒。我差点打电话给John了。”

“Dad他有打过电话过来吗？”

“没有。说明他还在佛罗里达那一块狩猎。Sam倒是寄过来了一个东西。”Bobby把一个信封递给Dean，不知怎么地又从空气里抓出一把小刀。

Dean斜了Bobby一眼，放下杯子，拿着信封翻来覆去地看了好几遍，然后直接用手把信封撕了开来。

“天啊。”

“怎么了？”Bobby凑上来。

“没有，”Dean低着头否认，手紧紧捏着封口，“没有。很正常。一切正常。里面只是一些明信片和纸。我刚刚只是，呃，看错了。你知道，我喝了酒，还有点晕。”

Bobby从椅子里站起来，俯视着Dean：“一切都好？”

“一切都好。”

“以后记得留纸条。”

在Bobby嘀咕着什么“球”离开后，Dean从椅子里升起来，觉得自己飘忽得像朵云。他合上门，脊椎压在木门上，然后松开了手里的信封。

上帝。啊。Bobby是个Beta他当然什么都不知道，他的嗅觉比他本身还要老七十岁。但是Dean，Dean是个Omega，敏感得可以闻出信息素的克数，精确到毫，就算在醉的状态下。

Sam简直就是寄给了他一个炸弹。那个信封里全是Sam的气味。

他颤抖着把里面皱皱的明信片拿出来。那是前阵子他给Sam寄过去的用来说生日快乐的明信片——写的时候他喝了点酒，很多的拼写错误，Sam用红色马克笔把它们一个个圈出来改正了，他怀疑Sam是不是用自己的口水改正的。脑子里滑过“控制狂”三个字的时候他刻意忽略了自己突然紧张起来的屁股。

……不。他忽略不了。他刚刚依靠抑制剂度过了另一个发情期，他猜想自己现在应该正在性趣的谷底蹒跚地走着。可是Sam，操，这个混蛋，用一封信把他带进了宇宙。这荒谬得值得立碑纪念了。

Dean告诉自己冷静下来。这什么都不是。这只是一张自己寄过去而Sam又寄回来的普通明信片，上面全是错字，还有褪色的风景照片。让人觉得恶心、廉价的明信片。被印章戳过两次，软塌塌，脏兮兮。他弟弟Sam仅仅是把自己的明信片又寄了回来，没有其他的意味。性？开玩笑。

但是……见鬼了，他早应该知道Sam是个宇宙级邪恶的家伙，衣服下面藏满乱七八糟的东西。以前那个头发柔软、天天跟他屁股后面要当鱼尾巴的弟弟去哪儿了啊？前几天他还跟自己打电话抱怨过John的午餐选择。他有打电话时的专用人格吗？

Dean滑落在地板上，裤子在碰到地板时发出粘腻的声音。他喘着气，解开自己的皮带，右手滑进了短裤里。他想起来上次，不不不不不不不不他绝对不能再想了。他在地上蹭着屁股，眼睛盯着左手中的明信片。

“生目快乐！终于成为咸年人啦，Sammygirl。祝福和亲吻（划除）。我和Bobby在追综一个喜欢象皮糖和蝴蝶结的小鬼魂，就象你一样！保重。D.W.”

他慢慢抬起左手，把纸张靠近鼻尖。没有完全触碰到，但足够了。他扔了明信片，呻吟一声，上半身砸到地板上。他胃贴着地面，往上空撅着屁股，左手手指顺着自己的脊骨一节节摸下，最后把手指淹没在湿漉漉的洞口里。他试图想点别的，但是Sam……Sam的手比这个大多了。Dean单手支撑着地面，想方设法地把第二根手指挤了进去，为了不让自己发出惊动Bobby的声音他咬住了衣服。

上帝耶稣啊。他觉得自己的身体里像是住了一个黑洞。他伸出舌头舔走上唇沾上的汗液，哼了一声，把右手往后推了一些。他的阴茎摩擦在地板上渗着液体，而后面也是湿得像海洋。他的食指和中指都要黏在一块儿了。每个Omega都是这样的吗，还是他比较特别？

当他把第三根手指贴在中指后面一块儿滑了进去的时候他已经放弃思考了。对，Sam就是这样。把他一点点的打开，用那该死的灵活的巨大的手指。从外面推进到里面。从褶皱照顾到内壁。Sam在他耳朵旁边说他听过的最下流的话，纯天然的下流，让他下颚僵硬。天啊，他有点想念那个怀抱了。Sam，Sammy，他听见自己仰着脖子这样呻吟，他反复叫着他的名字就像快要淹死的人抱着水里的一根柱子。他跟着自己的呼吸加快自己手腕的速度，在戳到某一点的时候又把脸颊贴回地面。热气把木地板蒙出一颗颗小液滴，Dean移动右手把它们擦掉。他觉得自己的肩膀滚烫，膝盖发痛。但依然不够。

“我想，要……。”他咬住自己的舌尖把后面半句话融化在哼声里，右手拉上自己的乳尖。

他闭着眼睛高潮，但大脑里看见的全是他那该死的弟弟。Sam的手掌，滚烫的肌肉，因为用力而布满筋条的手臂。Sam漂亮的眼睛深绿。

他射在那张明信片上，跌倒在地板上。

半个小时后他醒过来，窗外的月亮已经不见了。他站起来，被地上的液体滑了一脚，幸运的是他撑住了身后的门。Dean面无表情地捡起地上的明信片，团起来扔进垃圾桶里。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

终于，Sam和John吵了一架，关于家庭责任，关于狩猎，关于John的态度，关于Dean。原本他们只是平静地谈论着第二天的早饭和Sam在学校的状况，甚至在某个点上一块儿笑出了声，但谈话的氛围在Sam假装漫不经心地提到Dean的时候发生了肉眼可见的改变。Sam从椅子里跳了起来，呼吸急促，满脸难以置信；而John眼神坚决，动作僵硬，在Sam的逼问下没有退让一步。那个话题点燃了所有炸药的导火线，在接近爆炸的那一刻Sam拎起自己的旅行袋，打开门，一路飞奔，后脑勺上粘着John的吼叫和愤怒的目光。

他跑了很久，久到他完全不认识自己跑到了哪儿。他给Bobby打了电话，口气柔软得像“被人抢了糖果的小孩”。Bobby在电话那头嘀咕完“你们Winchester一家的事情我是再也不想掺和啦！”之后，先是数落了John（Sam边听着边点头），再是数落了Sam（Sam咬住了下嘴唇），但Sam觉得自己做得完全没错。John那张提到Dean时无言尴尬的脸深深地刻在他的脑子里，光是回想就让他觉得心痛。尽管社会制度的逐步完善与药剂的更新换代使Omega拥有了足够的身体素质来获得与Alpha、Beta相当的社会地位，但在猎人这一行里，Alpha至上的观念仍然牢固存在。John是个老派的人，穿着旧皮衣和老军靴，思想上落满了灰尘和鬼神；Sam明白接受Dean是个Omega对父亲来说会有点困难——但那也不该是那样该死长的一段时间，用那种该死的躲避方式。而John几乎每时每刻都在干活，偶尔的空暇只够和自己的小儿子来上一次绕弯打趣、无足轻重的对话。这让Sam总是有怨言，但他总是设法用力憋着——他们小心翼翼、默不作声地建立起一种自保的相处方式，足够圆滑来应对一切敏感核心以外的日常问题，围绕着无足轻重的主题兜兜转转。

这样的相处方式看似平和，但其间的压抑不会让愤怒湮灭，只会助长。因此这次John又想轻巧地转移话题时，Sam的怒火终于爆发了。怒意喷薄，记忆的清晰让他觉得头痛。他记起在他恰好读完童子军生存手册的时候，John就开始用一种很有远见的训练Alpha的方式训练他们两个人，Sam和Dean。开怀大笑属于Bobby的卧房和后院，Dean和他在John离开追击鬼魂时吵闹的后车厢；而John在场时仿佛连空气都会皱缩起来，偶尔的微笑像是更加苛责的要求的无声预告。Dean全部接受，拍直Sam的背部，咧开嘴告诉他“没有一个Alpha会像你这样”。

Sam受够了生活这个自以为幽默的混蛋。他一想到Dean就觉得胸口发闷。他们不该就这样分开，就这样他妈的听从John的一切。他们都已经是成年人了，不再仅仅是John的小小士兵了，他早该反抗起来，而不是一直躲藏在John高大理想的阴影里——最重要的是，他想念他的哥哥。因为Alpha、Omega之类的屁事而被迫和他分离的Dean。他想念他，用一千种合适和不合适的方式。

他要去找Dean。

“我要来找Dean。告诉我Dean现在在哪里。”

Bobby没有多加评论，叹息之后便急匆匆地挂了电话。之后Sam收到一条短信，上面写着一个小镇的名字，最底下还加上了一句“用用你的脑子”。Sam合上手机，从随身带着的笔记本里拿出Dean寄给他的明信片。他看了一会儿，夹回本子里，然后向路中央伸出右手。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

Dean说不清楚Sam是不是故意寄那封信件的。他昏昏沉沉地想起来——这很奇怪，这阵子他和好几个女孩上过床，但从没有一次像上回那张明信片一样让他后面淌成这样。并不是说他还未接受自己的Omega身份，他只是觉得不可思议，Omega居然被设定成这种标准的荡妇模式，一闻就湿，Alpha的气味就跟他妈的迷药似的。而且他坚决地相信一张小小的明信片不可能厉害成这样，Sam肯定除了用红笔涂改外还动了其他的手脚。其他的手脚，比如——

上帝噢。Dean瞬间红透了脸。下地狱的Sammy。

老天爷噢——谁会相信那是一个两年前听到生殖器花名还会脸红的男孩干的事情呢？呃呃呃呃。但是一想到那天晚上Sam把自己压制在他上身，往他耳朵里吐露的那些露骨灼热的话时，Dean觉得这一切也挺顺理成章的。也许发育成熟是个不得了的转变；也许Sam偷偷摸摸在自己洗澡的时候浏览了很多黄色网站。Dean亲眼看着他弟弟从瘦小的豆芽长成比他还高的巨人，肌肉从骨头与骨头之间蹦出来，在麦色的皮肤下蠢蠢欲动地酝酿风暴。在Sam成熟前他总是嘲笑他光吃生菜叶子和玉米粒只能变成满是汁水的Omega——他现在都想咬掉自己的舌头了。

他弟弟才是个Alpha。而且是那种，许多Omega都想要的那种完美的Alpha——Dean下意识地舔了舔嘴唇——他保证甚至会有一些Alpha觊觎Sam漂亮的屁股。

漂亮的屁股？那是正常的兄弟之间会使用的形容方法吗？Dean又一次想要咬掉自己的舌头。但是不得不承认，Sam还真有一张厉害的好屁股——从给Sam洗泡泡浴开始他就发现了，他屁股上可以并排放三只小号的小黄鸭。Sam那会儿好闻得像块热滋滋的黄油，头发柔软稠密得像布兰森三月的雨丝。他照顾他，保护他，像是基因里编织进了一组特殊的因子。而且这串因子至今起作用，他真的在几个星期不见Sam的这个夜晚突然感到有一股汹涌的想念冲进他的四肢全身。他想当面看到那家伙轻快的笑容，听到他说话的嗓音，因为隔着电话总感觉缺少了些什么。他想念他开着Dad的车去接自己兄弟的感受，享受Sam坐在副驾驶上跟他争论到底是齐柏林还是见鬼的新世纪音乐。

Dean希望这只是纯粹的兄弟式的想念。他希望就到此为止——绿树荫，青草地什么的。然而事实是，他还想念那唯一一次与Sam经历的在Omega与Alpha范畴里的性。在他大脑的最角落里，他用拆枪技巧和弹药知识遮盖着的狭小地方里，盛放的一块关于蒙着汗滴的皮肤和滚烫的肉结的记忆。那让他即使握着酒杯仍然感到口干舌燥。

不过，他们的家庭已经足够奇怪，他自己无需再添砖加瓦了。和自己的兄弟搞在一块儿是不对的——疯狂的，那只不过是个无人知晓的念头，稍纵即逝。也许在未来，偶尔，当他喝醉的时候他会傻笑着想起，然后骂自己是个混蛋。然后他会笑着和Sam碰杯，当做什么事情都没有发生。等到那个时候，他相信Sam已经找到了他的Omega，而他自己也——

“介意我坐在这里吗？”一个陌生人倾身坐到他的旁边，带着熏草豆的气味。

Mmmm，是个Alpha。Dean晃晃酒杯里仅剩四分之一的液体，促狭地向男子笑了笑。

他自己也会找到他的Alpha。

 

 

状况有点复杂。Sam从黑暗里钻出来，拉扯着Dean的手腕，从酒吧到旅馆，一语不发，沉默得像个幽灵，在关上房间门时用手掌狠狠地把Dean的手腕钉在了门上。Dean后脑勺撞上门板，急促地呼吸，Sam盯着他该死地就像盯着一只猎物。

“你在酒吧里和那个男人说什么？”

Dean皱起眉头用手肘攻击Sam的前胸，“你为什么会出现在这里？”

“你在跟一个Alpha说话！而Bobby还他妈的告诉过我你还没有完全稳定下来。”

“你消息滞后了，伙计。行行好把你老哥放开！你疯了吗？”Dean挣扎着，他用膝盖去顶Sam的大腿根，而Sam却灵巧地全部避开。他怒气腾腾，凑近Dean，热烘烘的气息扑到Dean的脸颊和眼睛里：“你不能这么做。”

“放开我，跟我解释你为什么会出现在酒吧，还他妈的把我当稻草一样拖回这里。Jesus，Sam，你在想什么？放开我。”Dean朝着Sam的脸吼，他前一刻钟还坐在吧台前和当地的志怪者聊天——就是那个Alpha，结果他只是对Dean枪扣上的特殊符号感兴趣。

“告诉我他是谁。”

Dean盯着对面那张认真的脸。噢，Sammy，他现在距离自己太近了。Dean胸口内陷，翻了个白眼，继续凶狠地挣扎起来，“我什么都不会告诉你，你现在就该滚回老爸在的地方，他妈的给我离得远远的。”他用上了腰部的力量把自己撑离门面，但在第二次冲撞时他突然明白了什么。

“呃。Sammy。你是不是和Dad吵架了？”

“……很大一架。”Sam继续压制着他，“怎么了？”

“你不该……没什么。Bobby告诉了你我在哪儿？你搭便车过来的吗？”

“你还没有回答我第一个问题，那个男的，那个见鬼的Alpha是谁？”

“Woo，Sammy，冷静，你把我掐疼了，”Dean松懈下来，他转动脖子尽量不去看Sam的脸，于是他低头发现他的老弟穿着不太合身的t恤，领口边缘布满褶皱。他看起来一点都不好。

“我从不会想到阔别几个星期后我们会以这种方式见面，Sammy，你令我印象深刻。”

“告诉我。”他的兄弟听起来愤怒又坚持。

Dean暂停了动作。他低头，全身的血管都扭曲起来。天啊，Sam。他的Sammy。他屏住呼吸，努力忽视空气里突然浓郁起来的Alpha气味。一个字眼在他心底像蛇一般快速地闪过，邪恶而又有力，把他的心肺全部混搅在一起。

“你在嫉妒吗？”

Sam松开Dean的手腕，拳头落在他身后的木门上。Dean闭上眼睛。就算他是天下最愚蠢的人他也能读出空气里的意思。天哪，他现在该笑吗？Sam看到自己和另一个Alpha在一块儿而Sam感到嫉妒。这整件事情都不对了。原本他以为Sam对他只是纯粹被生理激起的欲望，但嫉妒？嫉妒可他妈的比由性别激起的这一切复杂多了。Dean舔了舔嘴唇，尽量让自己的声音显得平静普通，“那只是个志怪者。他在问我一些符号的事情，”他避开Sam的眼睛，把自由的双手贴上Sam的胸口轻轻把他推开，“你……呃，满意了？”

Sam走得有些远了，Dean觉得现在把他拉回来还不迟。但此时此刻他的俏皮话全被Sam身上Alpha气味堵回了嘴里，就算他屏住呼吸都没法阻挡，他身上每一个裸露的毛孔都兴致勃勃。他再次使劲，觉得自己双手的力气失去了大半，而Sam没有退却一步。

“我们需要谈谈，”他侧过脸，后脑勺重新贴回门，“这阵子发生的这一些事情，都得谈谈。谈谈你怎么和Dad吵架，你怎么出现在这里。或许你还想谈些别的更多的——”

一股温热的气息环绕住他裸露在空气里的脖子，上腭处感受到的柔软的头发告诉他Sam把脑袋埋在了他的颈侧。他慌乱地抓住Sam后脑的头发想把他扯开，但他的兄弟却用手臂把他整个环了起来。

“我想你，Dean。”

Dean抿紧嘴唇，感觉心脏被用力地捶了一拳，鼻腔里满是酸涩。这是不对的。

“我想你，伙计，我没法再跟Dad待在一块儿，我想你，”Sam用滑溜溜的鼻尖刺着他的脖颈，嘴唇落在他的锁骨上，“你寄来的明信片，我保存了每一张，我闻着他们摸我自己，你知道吗？”

Dean颤抖起来。Sam听起来既熟悉又陌生，他吐出来的字句像是把锋利的刀子把他沿着身体中轴线切下，贴着肩胛骨钻进他的牛仔裤下面。该死。他没发情但他燥热得和上次发情时没什么差别。房间是不是开了暖气？这里比地狱还要热。

“当我在酒吧看到那你和那个混蛋一块儿笑的时候，你知道我在想什么吗？”Sam拱下上身，额头顶在Dean的下巴上，他双手紧紧抓着Dean的领尖，用力地深呼吸，“我想标记你，Dean。你不知道酒吧里有多少人在看着你吗？你觉得那男人真的只是和你讨论什么见鬼的符号吗？”

听到“标记”时Dean感觉自己后面用力地缩紧，他再也听不进后面的声音。他手指不自觉地攀上Sam的手臂，而Sam抬起头，抵着Dean的额头喃喃自语，“我该早点来找你，天啊，他们那样看过你。”

Dean咬紧下嘴唇，齿尖绞过湿润的嘴唇直到它重新弹回原处。他浅缓地呼吸着，然后闭上了眼睛。他早就知道的，Sam就是个他妈的控制狂，他就像个肿瘤长在Dean身体里，在Dean意识到时名为Sam的细胞已经灌满每个角落。他说的每一句话都像是毒药，而唯一的解药是Dean自己。

没法阻挡。就算John和Bobby出手也没法阻挡。就算他一遍一遍用所谓的正常关系催眠自己也无济于事。他呼吸着Sam的呼吸，口腔里唾液泛滥。他感觉自己正走向一片火光，而身后是洪水瀑流。

没有进路也没有退路。似乎只能和Sam接吻。他轻轻地、不确定地贴上Sam的嘴唇。他把自己的嘴唇摁进Sam的嘴唇缝隙里，退后。他甚至有点不敢相信自己做了这个。他摇头晃脑，后发扫在门背上。

Sam盯着他，眼神惊讶，像是有永远那么久。最后他走上前，双手捧住Dean的后脑，用力地亲吻Dean，双手用力得Dean感觉自己的头颅快被摁碎。他把亲吻撒满Dean的额头，脸颊，鼻尖，耳后，在喘气的过程中把上身的t恤从自己身上撕去，Dean也跟着脱下了自己的。他们跌跌撞撞地走到床边，Sam把Dean摁在床上，爬上他的胯骨坐定，双手从腰侧推向锁骨，在Dean的吸气声中把拇指滑进Dean的嘴唇中间。

“你能吸它吗？”Sam模糊地说。Dean半阖着眼睛，绿色的眼珠里瞳孔黑亮得可以滴出水。他伸出舌头从指根舔向指尖，然后用嘴唇包裹住他的整根手指，脸颊凹陷。Sam用剩余的四指抚摸着Dean的脸颊，拇指沿着口腔内壁擦过牙龈和舌苔，他俯下上身，凑到Dean耳朵边上，“你没有在发情，Dean，你知道你在做什么。”

Dean松开嘴唇推离Sam，眼神飘过Sam裸露的上身和半解的皮带扣，最后固定在Sam热切的脸上。天啊，他发现自己居然有点想告诉Sam自己闻着他的气味自慰过。他的洞口又开始渗出液体，他的短裤后面肯定已经被濡湿了。他需要Sam帮他脱掉裤子……把手指插进他的屁股里……用上他平常隐藏在t恤下面的肌肉……然后用上阴茎……对。但不知怎么地他没法好好把这些表达出来。不，不是因为羞耻，Dean以前在床上对其他的人说过更可怕的话。但这次似乎费洛蒙控制了他的全身，它激活了他全身上下的感官，却封了他的喉咙。

于是他拉下Sam的脖子，黏上Sam的嘴唇，把Sam重新扯进一个下流又响亮的亲吻里。他伸手下去抽开了皮带，在解开牛仔裤扣后马上把手掌滑进自己裤子后背，顺着自己的臀缝摸下——意料之中的湿滑。而当他心满意足地想把自己的食指塞进去时，他的胳膊突然被拉住。Sam眼底漆黑，跟剥开香蕉皮似的脱下Dean的牛仔裤甩到地上。他屁股和湿透的短裤接触的地方凉丝丝的。然后Sam盯着Dean——甚至没眨一下眼睛，他脱掉了自己的长裤，慢吞吞地，再把短裤拉了下来。

上帝他妈的耶稣，Dean都呻吟了出来，他第一次这样清楚地看见他弟弟的阴茎，就这样朝着他的鼻尖弹出来。比他大，他在想象里早就克服那个了，但也不该是这样大。趾高气扬。还处于半勃的状态。呃呃呃呃。他小腹酸胀，唾液腺兴奋得像是个排水口。他闻到了更多Sam的气息——比上次明信片上的气味、先前在Sam颈间闻到的气味浓郁得多。他轻轻地张开嘴唇像是那样就可以闻到更多的气味，舌头咬在两排牙齿之间。

Sam摇摆不定，似乎Dean的每一个部位都想触碰，每一种叫声都想耳听，他握住自己的阴茎，另一只手在Dean下巴上来回的摩擦，而Dean盯着Sam的阴茎头，唾液都来不及咽下。

“吸它。”Sam似乎用了很大的力气才说出这句话。Dean突然意识到也许这是Sam那充满书本和练习册的人生里的第一次口交经历，他紧张得像第一次独自遛羊的牧羊人，放在他下巴上的手在小幅度地震动着。

Dean欺身向前，瞪大眼睛鼻尖几乎和床面成90度向上看Sam的眼睛，接着他意识到他的小弟弟一点都不紧张。那是纯粹的兴奋，兴奋到浑身打颤。他从Sam的腰侧抚摸至他紧绷小腹，扣上手指。他以前从来没有尝试过这个——当然了，但眼下他却跃跃欲试。而当他含住阴茎头时他浑身的Omega细胞都跟充了电似的跳动起来，Sam则发出一声长长的、低沉的叹息，双手垂在身侧。他用嘴唇包裹住整个顶端，舌尖围绕着环沟，双手从阴囊摸索到根部，缓慢地向上挤压，试图模仿一切他从他认识的女孩儿身上学来的把戏，而且显然，这些小技巧对Sam很起作用。他兄弟开始往他嘴里顶撞，在他的牙齿第二次无意擦过时把手掌贴上了他的后脑，将他的头部摆成最容易进出的角度。Dean口腔里有咸涩弥散开来，Sam的气味从他的嘴唇滑进他的胃里。这相当奇怪，Dean在给自己的亲弟弟口交但他没感觉到一点异样，除了下颚与脸肌的酸痛以外他觉得一切美好又性感。他也许就是为这个而生的。荒唐得那么有道理。

“你的嘴，操，不，Dean，”Sam嘶哑地叫道。Dean睁大眼睛，松开嘴唇，任Sam退后贴着他的口腔上壁滑出去。Dean半张着嘴没法往脑子里塞下更多的思考，他胸口剧烈地起伏。他往床单上蹭着自己的阴茎，短裤卡在半个屁股上。被夹在他臀缝中间的布料已经湿透了，他他妈的已经准备得那么好，以至于他自信Sam可以直接进来，连手指的准备都不用。

Sam眯起眼睛朝Dean笑起来，Dean的胃开始抽搐。他弟弟把他压回床上，似乎有点礼尚往来的意味。Sam用牙齿啃咬他的锁骨和颈侧，往脖子正中央用能留下淤血的力度吮吸，然后滑到胸口用粗糙的舌苔反复滑过他的乳头；最后双手往下滑，握住他们两个的阴茎一块儿撸动。

Dean觉得自己快被Sam挤碎了，字面意义上的挤碎，这个家伙正从他身体里一点点地逼出每一种声音。而终于，Sam把手指戳进了Dean的洞口——他这次甚至可以感受到他指节的长短，从外面到里面，一寸一寸地挤压进他的体内，把理智一点一点从他的头顶顶出，一次又一次。Dean咬住嘴唇像是那样就可以兜住喉咙里不停的尖利喘息和呻吟。

“你好紧，”Sam皱着眉头退出整个手指之后再整根捅进，指面跟探照头似的摸索着他的内壁，表情严肃得像在对待一道数学题。“发不发情似乎没什么区别，”他嘟囔着加入第二根手指。Dean因为Sam的话瑟缩了一下屁股，Sam眼神狡黠，在用两根手指继续深入时凑近D ean的耳朵：“得好好准备你的这里，”他碾压进更深的地方榨出Dean的哼声，“得知道你能容纳多少，Dean。上次我几乎都快进入你了，你那个时候那么烫，你闻起来那么好。”

接着Sam的手指就戳在了他上一次就熟悉了的那个小地方。那简直都要把他的脑子给炸了，他侧起上身趴在床上，张大嘴用力地往肺里频率错乱地灌下空气；但Sam依旧纹丝不动继续攻击着他的内壁，温柔地用另一只手掌来回的拂过他后背的皮肤，往食指和中指下面贴了一根手指，缓慢地，让Dean的穴口吞下自己的三根手指。Dean把自己的脸埋在枕头里口齿不清胡言乱语，如果Sam再不操他他就要跳起来揍他了，该死的，该死的手指和该死的Sammy，动作又深入又慢，让他浑身长满欲求不满。他手抓紧枕头把脸摁进棉花里，难以抑制地拱起臀部又放下，试图自己加快手指上的速度。他就差自己伸手去顶弄自己了。

“不，”Sam抓住他的臀部摁在床单上，语气里满是Alpha的气味，“你不能这样摸自己，Dean，你得保留精力。难道你以前试过吗？像我现在这样自己用手指操你自己？”

Dean在枕头里兴奋地哼了一声，而后他感觉到Sam的阴茎扫过自己的臀部，火烫得像能烙红他的屁股。Sam突然从他的后穴退出手指，用双手拉起他的屁股让他大腿跪立，动作残酷又迅速，最后掐在他腰上的手指用力得能陷进他的皮肤。Dean仰着头，感觉自己的屁股在这个姿势下被Sam一览无余。他的囊袋沉重，阴茎几乎贴上肚皮，乳头肿得发痛，他的子宫——他第一次这么想，这听起来有点奇怪，但是该死的，他的确有个子宫——酸胀，那是他唯一能用来形容那股欲望的词语。他想被射满一肚子的精液。操。他自己都不敢相信自己脑子里会蹦出这种念头。老天爷啊。

“要操你了，Dean，”Sam得意洋洋的在他身后拖长音调，“会好好标记你。”Sam从他的洞口沾上一些粘液涂在自己的阴茎上——他听得一清二楚。那就是这样了，他屏住呼吸尽量放松自己，而Sam从后面轻轻靠上来，汗涔涔的胸口贴上他的后背，左手臂牢牢地钳制住他，右手握着阴茎根，一点点——他能感觉自己的穴口被蹭开，体液从褶皱里流下来。那只是个开头，但Dean觉得自己像用屁股吞进了一个篮球。Sam比他的三根手指大上太多，他挣扎着要爬起来。

Sam用上半身压制着他：“适应这个，”他舔着他的耳朵，声音紧绷，“适应你的Alpha。”

Dean整个人都抖动起来，像棵被撞了树干的松树。他用手臂支起自己，汗液从额角滑下下颚，深呼吸，试着让自己更放松一些。Sam亲吻着他的头发与脖子接壤的地方，然后腰部用力——他把整个龟头挤了进来。Dean抓着一切他手能够抓到的东西，床单，枕头，或者Sam的手臂，他仰着头拼命地呼吸。

Sam行动得很慢，他察觉到Dean的确有些疼痛。他仰起上身握住Dean的阴茎，补偿似地撸动起来，在Dean因为前面的快感叹息时缓缓地顶进后穴里。

“吞下去，对，放松，”Sam嗓音听起来和平常判若两人，“吞下我的肉结……你应该亲眼看着自己怎么被我操开的，Dean，”他兴奋地低下头迅速地吻了一下Dean的后背，然后挺起身握住他的后腰，“Dad会疯的，看见我这样操你。”

“唔，”Dean沉重地呻吟起来，“别提Daddy。”

Sam哼笑一声，再继续深入了一些，直到毛发和平坦的皮肤贴上他的屁股——Dean屏起呼吸，慌乱地往后探手，发觉自己的洞口被挤得满满的，而往下就是Sam饱满的囊袋，Sam笑起来的时候他都能感受到他躯干的震动。Jesus，他们贴得如此之近，Sam完全进入了他。Sam把整根阴茎都放进了Dean的后穴，而且一切看起来运作良好。

“你好烫，”Sam拨开刘海，但这次Dean没法好好嘲笑他Sammygirl了。他用一种如饥似渴的方式稳稳地用后穴吸吮着Sam的阴茎，正如以往他搞上过的女孩吸他的那样。疼痛在快感面前不值一提，甚至变成了超赞的膨化剂，让Dean忘记了自己的身体有多扭曲，自己的指甲陷进了手心足够留下痕迹。他咬着嘴唇，在Sam往外抽的时候侧头呜咽，在Sam重新插回的时候额头抓紧床单。这是完全的、彻底的新体验，而他已经他妈的爱上这个了。

也许Sam生来就是操人的料，否则无法解释他在第一次就能这样掌握速度和准度。是不是每个Alpha都是这样，脑子里和肌肉里甚至每一根神经里都灌注了这些鬼玩意儿？还是说他的Sammy尤其对此在行？Dean艰难地在快感的夹缝里思考时，Sam开始直接戳刺他的前列腺——操，他觉得他的脑汁都要被操到外太空了，他把脸陷在枕头里，牙齿咬着棉絮，但Sam把他从床上剥离，手压着他的胸口让他直接坐在了自己的阴茎上。

“操……”Dean从牙缝里挤出这个词。Sam捉住他往下溜的那只手，和他十指相扣。

“不行，”Sam贴着他后颈的皮肤，说话都咕噜咕噜起来，“我们一起，Dean，你要在我的结上射出来，而不是现在，”他往上顶撞着Dean的屁股，“很快了，babe，很快就到了——”

半年前的Dean绝对没有想到自己会这样坐在自己兄弟的阴茎上，在他猛然加速的时候往空气里呻吟个不停。他的阴茎硬得可以射出任何东西，上帝啊，他希望他能长出第三只手好好抚慰它，但Sam，该死的他的弟弟，还是继续箍着他的手，往他的屁股里用力地塞着自己的阴茎，那股环绕在周围的酸胀的感觉像是对即将到来的高潮的预告——告诉他，比起射精，屁股里的高潮会更加完美。他舌头舔过自己的嘴唇，为这个念头缩紧了屁股，而Sam也同时用手臂狠狠压制住他锁骨，像是要把他焊在自己的阴茎上。

敲门声。

Sam停下了动作。Dean急切地回头，他慌张地举高自己的屁股。他听到了什么？敲门声。这他妈的会是谁？Dean脚趾卷曲，他反手向后推着Sam的肚子，但屁股依旧咬着Sam的阴茎在那上面没完没了地摇动摩擦。他发誓他听到了Sam的笑声，低沉得能磨碎一切理智。

“有人在里面吗？Sammy，你在里面吗？”

“Daddy，”Dean瞪圆了眼睛，他惊慌得身体上仰，“是他！”

Sam扣紧他，继续把胯撞在Dean的屁股上，“是Sam，是我。”

“你他妈的搞什，”Dean噎住，“什么，你，Dad在外面我们不能——”

“我们能——Dean，就算他破门进来，”他舔湿Dean后颈的皮肤，舌头似乎可以犁破皮，“我也会继续操你，Dean，我会让他看着你高潮，让他看着自己的大儿子被他弟弟操得爽翻，被他弟弟的肉结撑开——”

他突然推开Dean，房间里几乎可以听到肌肉张弛的声音。他暂时从Dean身体里退了出来，接着他把Dean仰面推倒在床上，抱起他的双腿握住膝盖，在Dean反应过来之前重新把阴茎操进了对方湿软的洞口，发出满意的咽音。

“Sammy？Dean也在里面吗？你们在干嘛？”

Dean用手支撑起自己，但Sam的动作太猛太急，他的阴茎擦在自己的前列腺上面该死的每一次都又快又准。他没法从嗓子里发出除了呻吟以外的声音。John就在门外面，没准他早就听到了他们制造出的这些声音。John会进来看到Sam在操他，John会看到他叫着被钉在Sam的肉结上而且一脸饥渴。而且不知怎么地这个处境竟然让他更加兴奋起来，他涨红了脸，两腿夹紧Sam的腰，后穴跟着Sam的腰部动作收缩。

敲门声更加响了。更确切的来说是砸门声。Sam是个混蛋，Sam是个该被狠狠揍上三天三夜的混蛋，他居然开始跟着John敲门的频率操他。一切都乱套了，而似乎身体最喜欢的便是混乱，高潮像是四飞的火光。Dean抽搐起来，脚腕扭曲，精液射在胸口。

一声巨响。Dean能听到门板破碎的巨大声音，还有埋在他耳后的Sam的湿漉漉的呻吟。他里面被撑了开来——他的每一根毛细血管都像灌了汽水似的沸腾。一股股精液滑进了他的肚子里。

John惊讶的大叫几乎要捅破他的耳膜。

 

“呃。”John说。他坐在椅子上，表情怪异。

Dean厌烦地从身上把毯子甩开。他讨厌被操上一次就被当病号的感觉。呃，他想，他的屁股是有点痛。

Sam穿着宽松的裤子交叉起双腿，他坐在床边，手指捏着床单上的一个褶皱。他往那一小块污渍盯了很久。

Dean捂着肚子跑进了厕所。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

Colt1911。拆卸时，左手扳动卡笋，右手推出弹匣，倒出弹簧。利落干净。

换弹匣时，左手接空弹匣，新弹匣顶开弹匣卡笋，用力挤上去。注意右手的动作。

他背朝Sam和John坐着。在脑里第三十四次为这把枪上膛后，他打算让自己的头脑干点不这么油腻的活儿。

Dean开始盯住墙纸上的一大块斑点。从他坐着的地方平视，恰好是斑点的顶端，狭长的椭圆被密集的棕黄色小点包围，一些稍大的圆圈内部隐隐泛白。他能够想象一位脚底摩擦力不太大的旅客——手里端着一杯杯盖冒烟的咖啡，从门口走到床边，然后嘭地滑了一跤——把咖啡全部撞在了墙上。他缩紧下巴想，这他妈一定是件很痛苦的事情，因为世界上不会有人能够忍受泼掉一杯刚买的咖啡，就像没人能忍受一块只能吃一半的菠萝派。

就像Sam不可能在他先行一步时说出拒绝。

天啊。

John没有说什么。Sam，还有Dean，都没有说什么。似乎没有什么空间留给语言了，无言已经涨满了整个屋子，浸泡着带有信息素味的尴尬。Dean小声地吸吸鼻子，再一次确认到自己闻起来不太一样了。他的气味不像以前那样单薄，一勺厚重的底味蛮横地滴落，深深浅浅地铺开在他原本轻快的气味里。

那是Sam的气味。Sam的气味和他的气味融合在了一起。他被Sam标记了。

Dean慌张地摩擦着自己的大腿外侧，他的尾椎骨抵着床单发烫，肚子发出响声。他敏感得能感受出肚子里的每一条神经，它们首尾相接，在传递该死的生殖信息时兴奋地四处摇晃，爆出花火。

接着他听到了自出生以来最吵闹的一次手机震动。沉重的脚步声和突然响起的晨鸟的啁啾接踵而至。有人开门出去了。

Dean绝望得想把脸贴到墙壁上，也许墙壁的冰冷会让他好受些。他没有回头——他希望是Sam出去了，也希望是John。他更希望是他们两个都出去了，因为他现在他妈的急需一个人好好冷静地面对一会儿自己，真正地一个人，自由到他可以敞着厕所门，脚踩在浴缸边上对着镜子拉开自己屁股看自己被操得多深刻的那种程度。弹匣卡笋，弹匣，接下来是什么？下地狱吧。从那事发生到现在他已经在脑子里拆装了几十把枪，如果再没有人行动起来他都能在脑子里建个该死的弹药库。这是John教他的使自己冷静的方法，但他从没想过有一天他会在这种情况下用上。

不过现在这不重要，现在重要的是刚才那一截从尾椎骨燃起的热意烧往了他的四肢，他浑身滚烫而且口干舌燥。他想要好好吃上点什么——他想吃派，灌满奶油，放满罐头水果的那种。他还想喝糖放得达到危险界限的咖啡，吃淋上三罐头蜂蜜的煎饼。他的身体发生了些什么，所有细胞似乎都瘪成了薄皮，尖叫着让他往自己的嘴里塞点东西，让他胃里榨出的酸液消失。

“Dean？”

Sam？是Sam。好极了！留在房间里的是Sam。该死的，拥有难以置信的肉结的Sam（Dean没有见过其他人的肉结，但是无需比较，Sam的阴茎肯定是怪物级别的）。他兄弟的靠近扬起了一阵风，Dean赶紧在脑子里用双手捂住了那一段粘腻的记忆，在它的灰尘飘扬起来之前就把它们用手心盖上，接着他闭上眼睛用后背挡住Sam即将要说的话，把略微发烫的额头倚在交错的拇指上。 

“Dean，”Sam把手落在他的后背上，每个指端都像含着一颗太阳——奇异的舒服，一股温暖而又令人信任的热流注入他的后脖颈。Dean发现自己朝着那一股暖流靠着，绒毛都因此耸立起来，仿佛这能让他离热度更近，而Sam却忽然移开了手。

“Dean。”

“你现在退化到只会叫我的名字了吗？”Dean试着僵硬着下颚回头，但他自己都能从滚烫的脸颊感受出自己表情的柔软。Sam就站在他的旁边，嘴角用宇宙中最超时空的一种方式弯曲着。那可真是一张十三个维度的婊子脸，Dean哼哼着重新面向墙壁。

“你喜欢这个，Dean，”Dean用左侧的屁股感到床垫凹陷了下去，接着一片滚烫的皮肤贴在他的后颈。这是一个了不起的，昨夜过后的第一次触摸，Sam的掌心选择了他敏感得像是装了上亿个传感器的后脖颈。Dean吞下一口气，此时此刻他的后脖子是他兄弟的手掌心最不该存在的地方，他应该手里握个圆珠笔或者铅笔，或者螺丝刀，随便什么。而且Daddy就在外面，随时随刻都会回到房间里，Dean确定他不会想要看到眼前这一幕的。

于是，“我不喜欢，”Dean冷淡地说，他冻住自己的肩部，“挪开你的手。”

“你喜欢这个，”Sam似乎没完没了了，“而且事实是，就算我把手挪开了，你的后背也会跟着我的手。”

“你是说我的后背跟块他妈的磁铁一样吗，万磁王？”

“我觉得是因为我标记了你。”

“你标记了我。”Dean压低声音又重复了一遍，“你标记了我。”

Sam皱起眉头，“你有什么问题吗？难道你没有上过生理课？”

“什么？我当然知道标记是什么！这只是……”

只是现在似乎还不是提起这件处在尴尬事件列表顶端的事件的时间。当“标记”这个词滑过舌尖时Dean觉得自己嘴唇在燃烧，重复第二遍时他的耳垂也被熏成火红。他们已经熟稔这种新关系到了可以云淡风轻地提起的程度了吗？他们在谈论的是标记，而非某一张被钉在墙上的被害人照片。Sam不能就这样用这种表情提起这件事；即使他允许，Dad也不会允许的，靠。Dean把额头贴上墙壁，湿腐的咖啡味代替温暖的气味爬进他的鼻腔，而后一双热乎乎的手扣上他的肩膀把他整个旋转过来。

Sam忧伤地把眉毛拧成了一团。

Dean觉得自己的弟弟太可怕了。这个昨晚的男人，今早的男孩，几乎是无辜地瞪大眼睛，动用了脸上所有的肌肉跟他重申：“我是你的Alpha了，Dean。难道你感受不到我的结吗？”

“……难道你不能闭嘴吗？”

“你一定感受到了，因为你射得到处都是。你把我的腰都箍疼了。”

“天啊，”Dean从床边站起来，他把毯子抖落在床上，伸手去够厕所的门把手，“Dad就在外面，你就不能跟我讨论些别的吗？比如什么，见鬼的三角函数？”

“你以前也是这么跟你的那些女孩们这样度过早晨的吗？”

“至少不会像个疯子一样复习前一天晚上发生了什么，女——孩。”

“可是你喜欢那些。Dean。你吻了我。”Sam在他身后喷出气息，快活得像一包跳跳糖，在尴尬的气氛里显得格格不入。Dean不需要转过头就能想象出Sam脸上挂着的表情。他一直以为自己是了解Sam的，因为他看着Sam从尿裤子的年龄抽枝拔条长成现在这样的Alpha。他们如此亲密，深入肤底。

以至于他无法因为发生的这些而去责怪Sam。该死的，他怎么可能会想着去伤害Sam。他甚至无法在脑子里形成一个责怪的理由。

Dean咬牙切齿地握上门把手，死死地盯着浴室门口的花纹，接着他的肩膀像是散落的沙子一般垂了下来，“天啊。我都干了些什么啊，”他眨眨眼睛，绕着房间仓皇地把踢到床底的衣服扯出来，在Sam的注视下把自己锁进了浴室。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

当你不确定如何回应一件突发事件时，也许保持最初的样子就是最好的。Dean刮了胡须，并且幸运地在洗衣篓里找到了件还能穿的衬衫。他屏住呼吸用肥皂把牛仔裤污染最严重的地区简单地清洗了一遍，湿漉漉地直接套上，然后强迫自己把脑中的兵器库换成了摇滚现场，打开门闩，尽可能地让自己在从浴室走出来时看上去神清气爽，就像往常一样——准确地来说，像几个月前，性征还未完全显现时那样。

Sam和John挨着桌子坐着。Sam盯着手里的罐头拉扣，在听到浴室门的动静时凶狠地抬起了头，而Dean只是朝John斜了斜脑袋：“嘿，Daddy。”

John从手心里的罐装咖啡抬起脸，眼睛迟缓地跟随着自己放到桌上的罐头。

“Dean，呃——孩子，”他把上身倾向两膝，手掌如坦克般压过他疲倦的脸，“Bobby晚点会过来，他会把你带走。然后我们可以——”

“嘭”，金属断裂的声音。Sam把手里一分为二的拉扣弹到了桌上，挑衅的意味在空气里横冲直撞。清脆的声音暂时获得了Dean的注意力，他的目光在移开时与Sam的眼神撞在了一块儿。他的脊椎在视线交汇时如同注入了一股滚烫的热油，即使Sam不在他的身后他也能用肩胛感受到他手掌的触感。

Alpha。一团声音挠着他的胃，搅动那些酸液穿透肌肉组织溅进他的心脏里。我的Alpha。他的肚子轻轻抽动，他把掌心靠上那里，牙齿紧紧咬在下嘴唇里。

“这当然是最好的处理方法了，”Sam的声音响起来，闻起来有股主宰的气味。

John偏头疑惑地看向他的小儿子，Sam连睫毛都没有眨动。

Dean没有直视Sam，他在房间里走了几步，早晨稀薄的阳光把窗框拓印在地上，他赤裸的脚尖被圈在明亮的光影之内。温暖。他喜欢这种温度，让他因为这一切而僵硬的身体真正地放松（“Sammy”，他压下身体里的那个声音）——却也让他的头脑变得更加奇怪。视野内的房间如同一杯用吸管搅动的奶昔——床的边框泛出棕黄色的泡沫，灯光们开始沸腾，洒向他的头顶顺着他的每一根头发流动。John消失在一片模糊的水汽里，支撑着咖啡罐头的桌面凹陷——他们全都缓慢地流淌起来，棕色、黑色和蓝色混合在一块，绞成一束柔和的光芒往角落里飞奔，把角落里那个棕黑色的身影点亮。

Alpha。声音锐利地刺进他的胸口。一股高热的洪流从明亮里涌出，冲击他的腹部。

“Dean？你还好吗？”

不，闭嘴。不需要John。不是这个Alpha。不是这股气味。需要Sam。需要他的弟弟。

不需要。

“Dean？”

操！……需要。需要极了。渴望是个该揍的婊子，它让所有细胞为了满足它而上蹿下跳。

Dean的上睫毛几乎要触到上眼窝。他的雀斑因为急促的呼吸而跳动在鼻梁和颧骨周围。Sam持续地注视着他，就像他可以用眼神把他拆衣脱皮，就是现在，就在这儿。就算他把所有洗衣篓里的衣服穿上他依旧觉得赤裸裸。

Sam得意洋洋的语调闪现在他的脑子里，仿佛他的脑子还不够乱似的。“我标记了你，”Sam故作委屈的脸印在他脑前交错盘结的视网膜上，“你难道不知道吗？”

我难道不知道吗？Dean问自己。他当然知道。他的屁股记得Sam阴茎的形状而他的子宫记得精液的温度。他他妈的觉得再过个三个星期他就能从自己的腹部摸出脚趾头的形状了。真变态，如果John不在现场他愿意现在就骑到Sam身上。他好闻得像是一块热派，或者晒上一整个春夏秋冬，开始泛出醇香的麦田。如果他的Alpha再用些力的话，他会该死的直接凑到他身边去，就为了好好把头埋在他的手里闻那些气味的——

Daddy。天哪。上帝耶稣啊。Dean惊动起来——Sam就是——Sam就是想要在John面前这样对待他。Sam是故意的。他标记他，然后他特地挑在这个充满家庭光辉的时刻充分使用了这个标记。做给John看。让他再目睹一些不太正常的家庭情感联会画面。一件一箭双雕的好事，既是报复又是声明。Sam是这样一个别致的混球，Dean必须把指甲刺进手心、牙槽咬紧颊肉，才能抑制住自己往那团火光走去的冲动。

狭小空间里的气体对流不停地把气味送到Dean鼻翼下和他自己的融合在一起。新鲜，跳跃的气味，昨晚的气味，与明信片上相同的气味——

John愤怒地从座位里站起，把Sam从角落里扯出。他身上棕黄的树皮味暂时盖过了Sam，他命令着同时手扯着Sam把他往厕所里推。当他们像龙卷风一样经过Dean时，Dean感受到原本就没有干燥多久的裤子的某一角又湿润起来。Sam伸出手掐了一下Dean的手指，迅速又火烫，像是一条蟒蛇咬上了指尖。

“进去！”John朝Sam嚷嚷。Dean在门缝消失之前看到Sam透过小缝朝他眨了眨眼睛，接着争吵声堵住了他的耳朵，熟悉的语音语调，部分崭新的内容。对于一个刚被标记的Omega来说太过刺激的内容。他狼狈地套上鞋子跑出旅馆，用上他这辈子用过的最快的撤离的速度。在奔跑的途中他撞倒了小心地滑的标牌，往地上推着黏糊糊的拖把的Beta员工愤怒地抬起头，在看到Dean后眼神化为了揶揄。

他觉得自己胃里像是吞了一个三年前的汉堡。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

“所以，他真的，”电话那头的男人顿了顿，“真的吗？”

“我以为Dad都已经告诉你了。”

“John不擅长表达这些事。事实上没有多少人能擅长表达自己的两个孩子……这种事。”

吧台后的酒保在柜台上打着瞌睡，Dean回头看了看那个几乎要停止呼吸的大块头，在他顺畅地吐出下一口气后重新把扬在空中拿着手机的手摁回耳廓。

“我不知道，Bobby，”他把空荡荡的酒杯轻放在桌面上，“我是家里的长子，我还是个Omega。……一团糟，伙计。”

“John让我过来接你，”Bobby听起来像是把车停在了路边，“他认为这样可以解决问题。那你现在告诉我，Dean，你觉得这样可以解决问题吗？你感觉好吗？”

午后的阳光流淌在敞开的酒吧门口，地面的反光把他的睫毛染成了金黄。Dean咬紧下嘴唇，拿起另一个杯子。他透过玻璃杯底看向门外，一片颠倒的蓝色天空。

“Dean？”

“我不知道，Bobby。”

“你是个成年人。John总是把你们当做士兵来训练，但是你也该知道军官并不总是正确的。”

“你是在怂恿我反抗吗？”

“呆瓜，我是在让你听听自己的心。”

“真的？”Dean调整坐姿把上身全部倚靠到吧台上，“你没在开玩笑？因为你听起来不是很……Bobby。我是说当初建议Dad把我和Sam隔开的是你，而你现在的态度……Bobby，这是你第一次让我感到好奇。”

“我只是烦透了当你们的三夹板，”Bobby把手拍在方向盘上，Dean能透过那沉重的一击想象出Bobby眉毛纠结的程度，“一开始只是为了保持正常。会有家长喜闻乐见自己的孩子们搞在一块儿吗？”

Dean哼哼着往喉咙里送去另一口酒，“有吗？”

“猜John不是其中之一。这对我来说其实——过得去，呃，我有个亲戚，他们最小的女儿和第三个女儿睡一块儿，那种一块儿。我能接受那个，所以我也能接受这个。只是John花费了太多的心思在追捕与狩猎上，他似乎没有办法给你们提供一个正常的、可以提供足够爱与包容的环境。所以当时把你们两个分开看起来是个正确的、便捷的主意。”

“馊主意。”

“现在看来是的。”

“多亏有你，Sam找到了我。”

“……我只是渐渐意识到，Dean，也许一开始就不应该把你们分开。一个Winchester甚至没法离开另一个Winchester一个星期。我知道你给Sam寄明信片，也知道Sam给你回寄，”Bobby深呼吸，“我是个Beta，但我还没有迟钝到你想象的那种程度。”

Dean突然后脖子紧绷，耳朵通红，像是只突然被挠了肚皮的猫一样从座位上炸了起来。他用力扣紧手里的玻璃，没有发出一点声音。接着他小声地挤出一些句子，“靠。对。Bobby，我没法控制自己。我试着集中注意力去狩猎，可在危险时闪现在我脑子里的却是Sam的脸。不再是Daddy，是Sam。Sam，他的脸——我不知道成为一个Omega会变得有多愁善感，但是Bobby，你听好了——我脑子里每一次都要命地是他的脸。我想他。没完没了的地，就算他像个混蛋一样标记了我也想他，时时刻刻地，”Dean喘了好大一口气，声音比薯片袋底的残渣还要破碎，“我还亲了他。是我先亲了他。我——”

“上帝啊，打住。你这样喋喋不休是在惩罚我这个老Beta的耳朵。我知道你同时又不想伤害到John，我相当欣赏你的真情流露，但我不需要听到更多细节了。你的当务之急是作出决定。”

“这不简单。”

“有时候你只是需要主动迈出一步。”

Dean让手指弹动在桌面上，头颅陷进衣服后领里。

Bobby咳嗽几声：“——我是说，现在是时候让你自己做决定了，Dean，多喝点水。我距离你们这儿大概还有两小时的车程，我会一直把车开过来，但是如果你改变了主意，你可以随时打电话给我，我会处理好John那边的事，而Sam则由你来对付。”

“同时你也记住，时代在进步，你该庆幸自己活在现在，科技发达得让所有退路都为你敞开。你知道我在说什么，Dean。深思熟虑。”

Dean点着头把眼睛闭上，在Bobby重申过小心警惕的重要性后挂了电话。他从钱包里翻出几张纸币垫在玻璃杯下，径直地走出了昏暗的酒吧。Dean有些讶异John和Sam到现在还没有出现在这些街道上，也许他们现在正忙着用句子和眼神把旅馆的屋顶给撑翻。

他低着头，用力地用鞋尖磨蹭地上唯一一块凸出来的鹅卵石。第一次他独自送Sam去上学，Sam甚至不给他帮忙背包的机会。那个细瘦的身影含着胸，沿着落满棕黄色和深红色树叶的街道一路行走，那条路上也都是这种鹅卵石。Sam抱着书包，往地上投射着细长的影子；而现在Sam已经长得比他从前的影子还要高了。

见证成长原本就是一件无比亲密的事情，特别是当你是唯一一个全程的见证人时。Sammy张牙舞爪地把麦片吐在碗里，往他的眼睛里打喷嚏，在Dean泡果汁的时候抱住他的小腿，口齿不清地咧着嘴叫出哥哥的名字。再大些，Sam学会了折纸飞机，把飞机瞄准Dean的脑门；Sam气呼呼地把谷物倒进下水道，不情不愿地和Dean挤在床上看僵尸电影，在Dean叨咕女朋友的时候把口水流在他兄弟的胸口。

当他沿着记忆的墙壁摸索过去时，这些不太美好，甚至糟糕的记忆似乎都长出了胶水和绒毛，挠动在他汗涔涔的掌心。他们早已如此亲密，他们分享同一杯牛奶和同一件衬衫。Dean想不出世界上还会有谁能像他弟弟这样。

Sam的嘴唇滚烫得像熔岩，Dean记得那上面的小纹路，记得他唇角的微甜气味。他还记得他标记了他。Dean光是想想冰冷的金属器皿冲进他的穴口除去标记就觉得一阵晕眩，他恨不得Sam再用力地标记他几回，让他觉得被爱着，被渴求着。

诚实地面对自己让他觉得一切轻松了起来。他终于推倒了他胸口沉重的坝石，让蓄势已久的情感洪流冲击在他的心脏上。

他舔着自己的唇角，扶上了距离最近的一根电线杆。他继续踢着那块石头，从胸口拿出手机，接着按下了重播的按钮。

太阳的光芒照耀在小镇并不宽敞的街道，丝毫不在意自己的热意投射在这些对他毫无反应的路面、砖头和柱子上。原本被阴影占领的一面此刻也浸泡在阳光的热度里，被自然无私的奉献拥抱着。

Dean站在路口晒了好久的太阳。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

“……Dean？”

Dean他听到过这个声音，而当他转过身后他更加确定他认识这个人了——是那个上回在酒吧里和他抖了三杯酒那么久的鬼神书袋的当地人。他很友好，没有过于强势的Alpha气味和多余的动作，当时一心一意地在图纸上给Dean画那些古旧的符号，开着“如果我再在这里加一笔这个酒吧就消失了”的玩笑。但日光下的这个男人显得更成熟一些，Dean估计自己上次把他算年轻了四五岁，眼角层叠的褶皱和脸颊下方的纹痕在阳光下比昏暗的酒吧显眼得多。

同样显眼的还有他用力皱起的眉头和翕动的鼻翼。他神色古怪地把伸出去的手收回土黄色的夹克里。细碎的木屑随着他拿出烟盒的动作从口袋掉落在路上，他顶开打火机，把点燃的烟嘴塞进嘴角。

哦，标记。他闻出了标记。Dean皱起眉头想要假装自己没有看到他时，男人已经自顾自地朝他笑了起来。

Dean现在只想快点跑回旅馆找Sam。他往天空翻了个白眼，匆匆打了个招呼。

“嘿。”

“嘿。你昨天走得挺仓促的——那是你的，呃，兄弟？”

Dean朝他笑笑，“Sam。我弟弟。”好了话题到此为止了，Dean在心里想着。但男人似乎在身体语言方面是个文盲，他把灰白色的烟雾喷在Dean头顶，倒退几步看了看自己弹在地上的烟灰，“你们看起来……”

“家庭纠纷，你懂的，”Dean摇头晃脑地演出最迟钝的神情，“而且还没完全解决。所以如果你不介意的话……”

“悠着点。我也只是出来闲晃，呼吸点灰尘，”他又把手伸进了口袋，拿出一张泛黄的纸，“正好有些东西想给你看看——昨晚我们讨论到的玩意儿，那相对的一部分。原本打算酒吧里给你看的，可惜昨天你被你兄弟拉走啦。”

男人语气相当友善地加重了这个兄弟单词的读音。Dean皱了皱鼻子尽力忽视一股忽然刺鼻起来的气味，把肩上无形的沙袋抖落在地上，“说实话吧，Mike？好吧，呃，Nick，你是个不错的人，但你知道吗？我现在对这些不是很感兴趣……也许我昨天多喝了点让我暂时对埃及的祭奠仪式产生了兴趣。你知道，我只是个猎人，我更专注于，刀子该怎样割在食尸鬼的脖子上或者怎样用最少的钱换到一把不错的枪——”

“Omega猎人，是的，”志怪者点着头，把烟蒂扔在地上，抬头时已经换上了一个黏糊的笑容，像一座被劈开的沼泽，散发着令人作呕的气味，“那你也该知道，有些人更喜欢被标记过后的Omega，人们怎么形容来着……罪恶地可口。我是说，看看你的嘴唇，有人说过……噢。”

Dean右手钻进外套抵上后腰别着的枪支。Sam是正确的，Dean怀疑Alpha拥有他们自己的一套辨别方式——这个前一天的老好人现在几乎想把他拆皮吃肉。他瞪大眼睛，眼角的刺痛提醒他他是多么希望Sam可以从某个该死的角落出来宣布他是他的。他听见自己嘴唇开合着喊着兄弟的名字，脊背靠在了树干上。

“Sam？Sam不在这儿。”

“婊子养的。”Dean咬着牙飞快地把枪抽出来对准对方的眉心。

“被标记前和标记后你的气味天差地别。”眼前的男人又往空气里狠狠地吸了一口，享受得像是在咀嚼一片鹅肝，那让Dean的胃袋抽搐起来。

“别把你的手凑过来，我发誓我会把你的脑浆爆遍整棵树。”

Dean手指从树皮里脱离出来，迅速地拉开了保险：“离我远点。难道你需要个翻译吗？”

那个男人继续往前挪着步子，对Dean的枪眼视而不见，在他的脚尖踩进Dean两脚尖之间的空间时，Dean突然在空气里嗅到了一股熟悉的、浓烈的气息。这是一种古怪而又迷人的体验——气味比手指头和眼珠子跑得更快，特别是你的Alpha的，它能在短短几毫秒里跑进你的鼻腔，把自己的身躯挤进去，铲去附着在粘膜上所有其他人的气味，说服肾上腺，让安定冲刷过脊髓。

Dean在看到Sam时完全把自己靠在了树干上，从头到脚。那个大男孩穿着普通的夹克外套和莫名其妙的花色衬衫，手指藏在裤袋里晃悠着出现在马路的另一边。Dean能想出一千种不提到佩斯利花纹的方式取笑他，但当Sam脚尖碰到柏油马路，鞋底吞着斑驳的黄色线迹，靠近再靠近时，Dean发现他顺从无言地像是被裁缝缝上了一条从气管到舌尖的线。他听到自己的嗓音嘶哑，往外挤着隐形的气泡，蹦跳在空气里流淌的气味表面。如果说他兄弟平日里的气味只有一辆自行车这点空间，那么现在他就是辆该死的Impala，嚣张地开了所有的车窗，音量悬在分贝的山巅，就差千狮万虎簇拥。

Dean手心的木屑陷进了指节，他看着男人在Sam出现后踉跄着往后退步，神色惊异地把纸条捅回口袋。

“这是我的哥哥，”Sam的力量大得接近愚蠢，他拉过Dean把他的胳膊拢在胸口，“他和我在一块儿。”

 

“他和我在一块儿。”

这是Dean听过最粗糙最浪漫的玩意儿，他脸红得能滴出鲜血。

 

回旅馆的路上不是特别尴尬——经历过前一晚的事后Dean发现世界上大多数人没法容忍的脸红心跳的事他都能坦荡荡地对待了。在像个等待舞伴的小姑娘一样说出“你终于来了”后Sam牵着他热乎乎的手走了一路，像是他会突然跑走或者飞走，Dean觉得Sam就差拿个箱子把他装起来搬着走路了，因为那样就算他碎了Sam也将能够得到完整的他，他都帮他打算好了。他们浩浩荡荡地走在路上，像是一对国王，检阅着柏油路、鹅卵石和树林，身后是满马路的信息素气味。Sam的小拇指尖溜溜的刺在Dean的手心，把他嘴里的话都戳回了气管里，他想说，“哇哦，老兄。你Alpha起来真的让我这个做Omega的挺大吃一惊的”，“我跟Bobby打过电话啦”和“Daddy又说了什么吗”，但当他们进入旅馆，进入房间，Sam带着介于狗狗和野狼的表情看着他时，溜到他嘴边的话被满房间的欲望和热意压缩成了——

“操。”

Sam把齿尖刺进他的后脖颈，用唾液和舌尖把这个看似惩罚的动作化为亲吻，把红色的斑点留在那片撒着零星雀斑的皮肤上。他潮湿的嘴唇从Dean的后脖颈滑向喉结，额角顶在Dean的下颚把他钉在门上，柔软的头发垂在Dean的唇缝里。他不停地舔舐，像是想用嘴唇为Dean做个项圈。

“我的。”Dean的耳朵透过厚重的气味艰难地听到Sam的响亮的声明，接着迅速地、不知羞耻地完全打湿了自己。他是Sam的而Sam也是他的。光是这个念头就能让他高潮。而他现在还能不射出来是因为Sam熟稔地打开了他的牛仔裤口，他的兄弟火烫的手托举起他的囊袋，然后紧紧攥住了他的阴茎底部。

他以前一定是喝糊涂了才觉得自己可以找到其他的“属于自己的Alpha”。

“我的Omega，Dean，”Sam贴着他的耳朵嘶声低语，“我的——”

Dean高兴得眼泪快要流出来，他终于可以坦诚地热烈地去亲吻Sam而不是装着半肚子欲望和半肚子迟疑在这股迷人的气味前滞步不前。他终于可以想要什么就说出什么。屁股里难以忍受的酸涩都被刷上了糖霜，高温让它们融化，他甜蜜得像一块刚出炉的巧克力布朗尼，松软得像戚风蛋糕——Omega的神经又兴奋起来，往他的脑子里抛着各种粉红色的比喻，但他狠狠闭上眼睛，想着，去他的，我就是个这么该死的了不起的Omega，该操操吧。

“对的，伙计，全是你的。”他把手掌贴上Sam的肩膀，把他的兄弟拉得更近一些，把自己的气味完全和对方的融合在一块儿，把自己紧绷的牛仔裤摩擦到Sam同样饱满的牛仔裤前端。Dean想要——他那昨天仍然是处子的屁股现在放肆得自己贴上了门面，如果Sam现在把手伸进他的衬衫，他能保证他可以摸到他藏在脊椎边上的两颗腰窝和一条完全潮湿得能黏出水声的臀缝。

全部给Sam，Sam也会给他他全部想要的。让Daddy尖叫去吧，就算现在他突然从厕所里跑出来他也不介意了。他们可以在一个星期里解决一群幽灵鬼怪，却无法在这几个月里解决一件家庭事件，这奇怪得该被写进歌里，而现在Dean会亲手给它敲下终止符。

Sam突然扯住Dean的衣服前领，把他领向那张昨晚遍布了他们的气味、汗液和精液的床，解开他的皮带，把他压制在床上，熟练得让Dean从嗓子里呻吟出来。Sam剥下他牛仔裤，在被浓郁的Omega气息袭击后响亮地吞咽了口水，“Dean，我会再标记你一回——”

“Jesus。小姑娘，少说废话多干活，”Dean下腰用力，把屁股轻轻地扬起来，“你老哥已经饥渴难耐了。”

Sam挑挑眉毛，合上嘴唇，一语不发地把手放在他的短裤边上，凑过去鼻子闻了一圈，接着手指隔着短裤布料往他濡湿得最厉害的地方戳了进去。Dean哼了一声，在他恼怒地回过头反抗时Sam已经扯下了Dean的短裤，推着他的屁股和大腿把那块深浅不均的布料从他的脚踝扯下。

“好吧好吧，听你的。”Sam同意着，他直起身，抱起Dean的腰让他膝盖跪在床单上。这不是他所做过的最羞耻的动作，但是Dean却被自己脑子里所有汹涌而出的期待画面给熏红了脸颊。他舔着嘴唇放低自己，把自己红肿的阴茎头部磨蹭在床单上，而后一个温暖的手心代替粗糙的纤维接管了他。他在Sam的拳头里小幅度地挺动起来，他兄弟连笑声里都有Alpha的气味，那让他挣扎着想把大腿分得更开，或者直接把他扑倒坐在他的阴茎上。他允许Sam去做一切他想做的事情，他为自己能在一个人面前如此展开而感到无比的强大和脆弱；而想到那个人正好是自己的兄弟时，Dean只能无力地哽咽，让阴茎变得更沉重一些。他向床头展示着自己的喉咙，眼珠子滚到眼眶角落观察Sam的下一个动作。

“算是投桃报李吧。”Sam手掌拍在他的右侧臀瓣上，让他的阴茎在床单和自己的肚皮之间活泼地摇晃起来。随后他把手掌展平在Dean的后腰，揉着他的后背拱下上身留下亲吻和唾液，直起身，用大拇指分开Dean的臀瓣，指尖摩擦在肌肉外圈，把滑落在大腿内侧的液体重新推回粘腻的洞口。

Dean尖利地吸气，瞪大眼睛。

“你管这叫投桃报李？嗯？”

“顺便先检查一下我上次留下的成果，”Sam听起来超级满意，“伙计，你甚至还留着我上次的精液。”Sam咂嘴，把被汗水濡湿的刘海拨开，露出亮晶晶的眼睛。

Dean第一百次舔了自己的嘴唇，他笨拙而又急促地解掉自己的衬衫纽扣。他全身上下光溜溜得只剩下了袜子，他能用赤裸的后背和后脖颈和腋窝感受到从Sam身上汹涌地冲刷过来的热气，他打着颤，鼻梁陷在柔软的枕头里，鼻腔里全是他们精液的气味。

喘息是房间里最响亮的声音。Sam再一次打开他的臀瓣，嘴里的热气吹在Dean的褶皱里。Dean把手指插进床垫和床头的间隙里，指甲扣在起皱的边缘，他知道Sam会干什么，他现在不能更懂什么叫做“投桃报李”了，但这不比以前的互相吹干头发，这可是Sam把鼻子凑在他的屁股里，他将会——

“噢，Sammy……”他的前液撒在床单上，他的屁股里将会有一条他兄弟的舌头。要命地长，湿滑，唾液会和精液和粘液混合在一块儿。Sam更用力地掰开了他的屁股让他的洞口一览无余，羞耻跳过他的意识直接从腹部漫上了他的舌尖，他第一次发现自己可以呻吟得那么放荡。然后——舌头，是的，那条舌头，从他囊袋下方的皮肤滑了一条湿痕，直到他紧张地收缩着的洞口。Sam把拇指轻轻地摁在那里，指端戏弄地戳进戳出，随后没有一点征兆地用粗糙的舌头代替它搅进洞口。液体搅动的声音撞击在耳膜上，把血色粉刷上Dean的脸颊，他大腿颤抖着，摆动着屁股，往空气里扬起头，角度大得让人担心他鼻梁上的雀斑会因此从他的皮肤上坠落下来。

“你尝起来像个桃子，Dean。”

“多嘴是Alpha的性征吗，你能不能闭嘴。”Dean沙哑地说，缩起屁股然后往后顶了一下Sam的额头。后者停顿了一下，张嘴咬上了他右边的屁股，好像那真的是个可笑的桃子。他呼吸一窒，把扒在床头的手松懈下来，鼻音里溶着抱怨。Sam抓住他的大腿根部，又重新把舌头挤进了那圈湿润的肌肉。

总有一天他会被他的小弟弟搞疯的。

Sam停下舌头的攻击，压上他的后背，把一个咸涩的吻挤进他的嘴里。Sam把碰过他洞口的舌头贴在他的舌头下面，吸吮着他口腔壁上渗出的腺液，他的手指攥着Dean的前发把他的脖子固定成一个极不舒服的姿势。Dean心想，天啊，找个什么再来继续照顾一下我的阴茎吧，或者我的屁股，我他妈的不需要更多的亲吻啦，接吻狂魔小Sammy听到了没啊？然后他就听到了世界上他最想要听到的声音——Sam解开了他的牛仔裤（现在才解开，Sam果然是个与众不同的Alpha），拉下了短裤，把阴茎敲击在他的屁股上。

“对，就是这样！”Dean听见自己叫着，他就差自己把自己的屁股分开让Sam操进来了，而当他的脑子这么想的时候他的手指已经行动了，他脸颊贴在床头，冰凉的木头表面让他清醒地意识到自己干了什么，然而他分不清羞耻和欲望里是谁激发了谁。Sam抚摸着Dean的后背，把他亲吻过的所有地方都重新用手指描绘了一遍，寥寥草草但针针见血，然后他有条不紊地扯掉自己的上衣，把终于赤裸的胸口贴在Dean的后背上，埋进Dean温暖的身体里，吮吸着他哥哥的耳垂，舔舐着布满棕褐色雀斑的耳廓。一寸，他往前顶开Dean的内壁，想着现在Dean是他的了，然后他又往前一寸，想着如果可以他想就这么操进Dean的脑子里。

Sam确实在几个月以前就想这么做了，那个时候Dean还在因为自己是个Omega而疏远他，固执又酸涩；而现在他因为自己是个Omega而往他的阴茎上分泌着粘液，帮助他让他进入得更深一些，他甜腻得像蜂蜜，他甚至发出那种声音——老天啊，那些声音，他从未想过那个原本皮革味的兄弟可以从嗓子里发出那样的声音，介于窒息和哼气之间，奄奄一息得像下一秒会溺水，但又散发着柔和的气味和柔和的光。他轻轻地摆动着臀部往Dean的屁股里抽送着，在到达某个他认为可以保持一会儿的深度后开始顺时针地碾压。

Dean在他身下猛地吸了一口气，出乎Sam所有意料地突然把自己从床垫里撑起来挣脱了他。接下来发生的事情Sam只能用“噢，Dean”这种句子来形容。Dean把他压倒在床上，分开大腿跨坐在他的大腿上，戏弄地看着他，拳头收紧在他的龟头上。

“别在我射出来之前就阳痿了，”Dean说着，牙齿夹着舌头扫过嘴唇，“我是个Omega但我不是个他妈的玻璃瓶，”他往前挪着膝盖，手里握着Sam，小心翼翼地用屁股丈量着，最后把自己像个甜甜圈似的插在那根阴茎上。他后仰着身体一刻不停，神色因为无法满足而显得贪婪。在Sam高热的注视下快速地挺动起自己的腰部，用一种自以为是的速度操着自己。

呃但是——虽然这一点都不困难，可也不算享受，有那么一会儿Dean只是戴着微笑，感觉自己后面被挤开又收拢。Sam收起前面的惊动看着Dean，榛绿色的眼睛里只看得到绿色。

Dean低下头皱起眉头，把手撑在Sam的胸口，他用力地缩紧屁股渴望从那里榨出点什么。他需要Sam喂他的肚子，用唾液和精液，污言秽语和鲜血。他小声抽泣起来（他不常这么干，但是这次他再也没法忍受了），他感受到自己终于在Sam面前完全坍圮，他血红的跳动的心脏光溜溜地站在Sam的面前。事情怎么做都不对，他想要高潮，想要火花四溅的性爱，他想要他的小Sammy粗大的肉结，把他钉住，往他身体里凿刻出一个疼痛的形状。

“Dean，看着我，”Sam令人感动地说出一句话，“Dean。”他双手握住Dean的腰让他停下自己的动作，然后手指拉紧Dean后脑勺上的头发往他的嘴唇上印下一个几乎纯洁的亲吻。他知道就是现在了，他开始用一种稳定的速度往Dean的屁股里抽插起来。他下腹部的皮肤和Dean的臀瓣碰撞在一块儿，Sam清楚记得那一点，他狠狠地摩擦上那个角落，确保Dean在他的每一次抽动时能配合地呻吟出来。他把Dean提到阴茎顶端接着凶狠地完全插入，让他在自己即将膨胀的肉结上胡言乱语，他拉下Dean的脖子，把他抱在自己的胸口继续。他们的汗液黏在对方的皮肤上，交换着热度和混乱的句子。

“我要你的，”Dean困难地打碎一句句子插进喘气声里，“你的结，Sammy，给我。”他听见自己的心跳得飞快，穴口跟着Sam的速度收缩着，而且一次比一次用力，似乎希望Sam的阴茎能永远困在那里。

在这以后Sam完全失去了节奏，他狠狠地搂紧Dean的肩膀，抖动的频率几乎残忍，但Dean该死地享受极了。他觉得四肢温暖柔软，而高潮正一摞摞堆叠在他的阴茎底部和前列腺上，他知道它们快来了——

Sam抖动起来，他停下了腰部的动作，他揉着Dean的屁股像是要把他焊在自己的阴茎上，舌头撩过Dean的乳尖。Dean费力地呼吸着，他屁股里让他享受得快晕过去的怪物膨胀着，挤进他的肠道里，把他的内壁撑起来。那是个结，老天，他昨晚都没有好好感受这个结就被Daddy吓萎了，想到这里他急匆匆聚起精神，用身体的每一分每一毫注意起他度过了一早上后变得空落落的肚子。Sammy把浓稠的精液射进他的肚子里，他的子宫，他将要孕育新的Winchetser的地方；他甚至翘起屁股以便于能一滴不漏地全部把精液吞下。他的乳头发烫，他高潮时颠得像被扔到旱地上的鱼，脚跟把半条床单踢下了床。他射在自己和Sam的身上，大声地喘着气，用力地拉扯着Sam的头发。

这才是他谈论的性。Alpha和Omega，没有发情时的交合，美妙得——

Dean暂时晕了过去。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

Dean醒来的时候Sam正侧躺在他的身边，他的兄弟正撑着右手看着他。

“Dean。”

“呣嗯。”Dean把自己裹回被子里，背对着Sam。他的肚子里闹哄哄的，咕叽咕叽地叫着。Sam靠近Dean，用身体整个包围住Dean，把脸埋进Dean的肩窝里。

“饿了。”Dean在Sam怀里转过身，“饿死了。给老哥去买点吃的。”他迅速地亲吻了Sam的嘴唇，在松开后迟疑地眨眨眼睛。

“靠，老天。Sammy，我们刚刚做爱了。”

“看起来是的。”

“这不，呃，”Dean用被子裹住自己的脸，然后又想起什么似的松开，“Daddy呢？他在哪里？他走了吗？他知道我们，呃，我们……”

“中午的时候。他接了个电话，走之前说有些急事，他告诉我要好好照顾你。”

“好好照顾我，”Dean重复Sam的句子，“哈，现在看起来似乎好过了头。”

Sam小声哼起来：“对啊对啊。我要好好照顾我的Omega。”

Dean皱起眉头，小心翼翼地活动屁股那里的肌肉，酸涩的感觉告诉他自己刚刚被照顾得多好。Sam真的把他操晕过去了啊？太可怕了。他想自己得给自己的屁股买个保险什么的。他还得快点爬起来给Daddy去个电话，他还要思考他们以后该怎么办，还要——

Sam压住他的身体，把热气吹进他的耳朵里：“再睡一会儿。待会儿给你去买派。”

Dean僵硬的身体柔软下来。听起来不错，他想。Daddy走了，Daddy也知道他们做了。但是世界还是挺美好的不是吗？

Sam绵长的呼吸吹在他的脸颊上，痒痒的。他闭上眼睛，看见Impala奔驰在蓝天白云下，驾驶座里坐着他，而副驾驶上是他的Sammy，真正地完全属于他的Sammy。

麦田里吹来清香的风——

Dean意识模糊起来。这一次，他在Sam的怀抱里睡了过去。

 

⊹⊹⊹

 

几公里外的地方，老福特一声尖叫，终于由轰轰隆隆转为寂静。戴着帽子的中年男人从车里跳出来，手里拎着一瓶半满的酒。

“就算是你也不能在我车上这样喝酒，”Bobby走到另一扇车门前面把John从里面拉扯出来。“我理解你现在的心情，John，但你不能用这个，”他晃晃手里的瓶子，“来缓解自己。”

John摇晃着走向湖边的栅栏，把自己靠在那些脆弱的木棍上。“没什么，我只是，”John摁住额头笑了起来，“高兴，Bobby。我不是个好父亲，我一直都知道的。孩子们想要的不多，而我还总是给予错误的东西。”

Bobby没有说话，他走到John身边和他一块儿靠在了栅栏上。

“也许这样才是最好的做法——让他们自己去选择，”他接过Bobby手里的酒瓶，仰起脖子又咽下一口，“这样挺好的。事实上我还能时不时地去看管下他们。”

Bobby凑过去拍了拍John的肩膀，从背心夹袋里拿出小酒壶，和John的玻璃瓶碰撞在一起。

太阳也喝饱了酒，从高空慢悠悠地潜游到低处柔软细密的云朵中间，染红身后的霞片。它在湖面上留下细碎的影子，像颗心脏被安置在蓝紫色的棉花絮里，跟着波浪微弱地跳动着。一天就快过去了。夜幕将沉，如昨天、前天一样。风浅浅地吹了起来，裹挟着咸鲜的气味。一切平和，犹如襁褓中睡婴的绵长呼吸。

他们钻回车里，驶进从东方覆盖过来的、崭新的黑夜里。

 

 

end

 


End file.
